Not My Fight
by Taila.tai
Summary: Every assassin has rules. Hers were avoiding the Avengers and their loved ones at ALL costs. But do things ever go right for her? She always hated getting involved in fights that weren't hers, but after Darcy and her Taser stop her flight instinct, she has to face the Avengers and help them. She never liked those Underground Operations but his arms.. Well. Clint/OC AU Post-Avengers
1. Going Out With A Spark

**A/N This Story has humor in it because when my brother and I talk about fanfictions we actually write them as we talk. So I was busy acting out half of this chapter. I really hope you like it and it doesn't go too far.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Okay, so this sucks.

I stared at the man's face as I tuned him out. I didn't really care about what he had to say. He continued blabbing and gesturing wilding with his hands as he paced. I rolled my eyes as I watched him.

My kidnapper.

Oh, that has a real ring to it. I sniggered under my breath and tried—again—to move my hands. My slight movement set them on fire. I hissed slightly and wiggled more but my wrists were too raw and the pain was too much. I slumped into my seat again as he continued to ramble.

I didn't catch much since I was searching the room for the umpteenth time. I caught I few words; Barton, SHIELD and some chick called Fury. I didn't see the use for such information but my brain stored it away anyway. Hearing my name I turned back and looked him in the eye.

"Have you even been listening?" he demanded, his voice low and menacing.

I didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Of course" I said sweetly, grinning.

He hesitated before going back to his speech. I sighed quietly and decided I should finally listen.

"So after you get into the laboratory, you will find her and—" Nope too boring.

So his speech was a mission? Too bad so sad. I'm not interested. Might have been if they hadn't kidnapped me. Or if that big brute hadn't punched me. Doesn't matter that much, I believe in a concept called revenge.

I sighed loudly and heard his speech come to a halt. Looking up I saw him glaring at me.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

Suddenly he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Yay, silence. My heart beat quietly in my chest and there was a dull ache in my wrist which I had already learnt to ignore but other than that I could've called this peaceful. I heard the door to my cell open and I looked up.

Mr. Kidnapper walked back in with a grim smile on his face and a file in his hand. He walked behind me and untied my hands. I brought them in front of me and rubbed them gently, shooting him a small glare. He came back and stood in front of me.

"Read this, you leave in 0200 hours. Complete this mission and you are free to go home. We will not bother you or seek you out again. We will not hunt you." He said, thrusting the file under my nose.

With a nod in my direction he walked out.

I shook my head and looked down and the folder in my hands. I flicked it open and skipped the profile page before I came to the last page. It had a description of a target; I read it over, brown hair, big brown eyes. Boring. All that bothered me was what I was meant to do with this young woman

Kill_._

Now that I could do.

* * *

I sniggered as I watched the other agents staggering as the jet hit some turbulence. I caught a few of their glares but I couldn't care less. I fingered the gun that was strapped to my upper thigh.

That made them avert their gazes pretty quickly.

Snorting to myself I looked out of the window at the front of the jet. It was quite light outside but slowly fading into twilight. I turned to look at a nameless agent who had pushed an earcom in my direction. Grabbing it roughly I inserted it in my ear and turned to gaze out the window again.

I knew my mission and I knew my target. If I did this they would leave me alone and stop hunting me down. Seemed like a very good reward to me. I sighed under my breath. Another day, another hit.

I felt the jet plummeting and rotated my jaw so my ears would pop. I looked around quickly before facing Mr. Kidnapper.

"I'll feed information through your ear piece and once the mission is done, ditch it and leave. Stick to the shadows and don't get reckless," he said before roughly pushing me out of the Jet.

I watched the door slowly shut before I turned and started running along the back streets. I had vaguely heard my location, somewhere near New Mexico, I think. A little town in the middle of nowhere. Now how am I meant to 'leave' after this? Start hitch hiking along the _**deserted**_ highway?

I scoffed as I came to a halt outside a large glass building. I was impressed; it was a damn nice looking Lab, even if it was in the middle of bloody nowhere.

Mr. Kidnapper said through my earpiece that a window was open south of the building. I rolled my eyes but efficiently made my way towards said window. I slowly crawled through before pausing as I caught sight of a framed photograph.

It was Jane Foster.

I tensed before silently opening the door and slipping out into the hallway, ears perked for any noise. I was an Assassin but I had my rules.

The one important rule that echoed in my mind was not to interfere with SHIELD and the recently named band of superheroes known as the Avengers… the other rule had something to do with no Pop-tarts before 6am, but it didn't entirely apply to the situation.

I froze when I heard a loud voice start laughing, "Just warn me next time Jane!"

A light voice scoffed back, "this is what? The second time you've tasered him? I mean, come on Darcy!"

I bit back a smirk before standing up straight and looking cautiously into the room. It was empty except for the two females I had heard talking seconds ago. I recognized them both.

While I refused to get involved in a fight that wasn't my own, I made sure to know enough to avoid such a situation. Like making sure I knew the faces and back stories of anyone involved with the fore mentioned Avengers.

The two women kept bantering playfully as I walked into the room confidently. I had to play this right.

Since Miss Foster was pacing as she argued with her friend she saw me first. Her brown eyes widened and fear leaked into them when she caught sight of my darkly clad body and armed hands. Miss Lewis must have caught the sudden change in behavior because she spun around and looked at me from over the back of the couch.

"Evening," I said smoothly, swallowing my accent.

"Who—I don't—I mean—"Jane continued to babble as I fingered the gun in my hands.

Now was not the time for error so I raised my gun and fired a shot. It muffled as it hit the armchair neatly sitting behind Jane, ripping a bloodcurdling scream from her throat. I ripped out the earpiece before crushing it under the heel of my boot. I gave them my attention once again.

"May I suggest that you, Miss Foster drop to the floor while you, Miss Lewis call the bloke you seem to enjoy tasering," I said bluntly, closing the blinds in the room behind me.

They both looked scared… and unresponsive. I sighed and rubbed my nose before taking Jane's feet out from under her and snatching Darcy's phone off the coffee table in front of me. Jane let out a small cry as she tried to get back to her feet.

I took her out again as I sifted through Darcy's contacts. Darcy seemed to snap out of it and she attempted at grabbing her phone. When I held it out of her reach she hesitated before rushing over to her fallen friend.

"Ah, Lady Darcy," a voice boomed over the phone, quite loudly may I just add.

"Mr. Odinson, if you wish to see your girlfriend alive I insist that you and your friends get your asses down to New Mexico," was all I said before ending the call and throwing the phone to the floor.

Jane face had hardened and she had swallowed her fear, "Are you going to kill us?" she asked, I opened my mouth to respond but she continued ranting, "Because the Avengers won't agree to any of your terms," she said with a… sneer?

"And they won't hesitate to kill you," she finished harshly.

I raised my eyebrows at her sudden change in behavior. Crying wreck of a woman to fiery little pixie in three point two seconds. Impressive.

I chuckled humorlessly, "my terms are that they stop the undercover group that wants your head and they leave me the hell alone," I said pointedly before peeking through a crack in the curtains.

"I don't understand," she said with a frown.

I sighed; we were running out of time damn it! "I was kidnapped and ordered to kill you but I have a sense of humanity too, thank you," I growled out, "now are you going to be a good girl and play dead?" I snarled at her.

She froze before sharing a look with her friend. I didn't bother to analyze their expressions and settled for pulling a blade out before stalking over to the trembling pair. Jane saw the blade and her eyes dulled, as if she knew what I was about to do.

She couldn't because even I didn't know.

"Why?" she whispered to me.

I turned a glare on her, "this isn't my fight," I said, my voice dangerously low, "I have no reason to kill you or want you dead, so please," I asked, my façade starting to slip, "lay down otherwise they won't hesitate to finish the job," I practically pleaded.

She stared into my eyes for a few seconds before nodding determinedly and lying down, sprawling herself out. I ran over to her and turned her head away from the doors and windows, so she wouldn't have to worry about them looking in her eyes.

"Miss Foster, I'm going to cut your arm… it will bleed a lot but if you place it on your stomach it will make it look as though you're bleeding from a wound. When they leave we'll deal with it," I managed to say, as I grabbed her arm and waited for her permission.

At her timid nod, I harshly ripped the knife through the soft skin under her forearm, leaving a wide gash. She gasped and let out a muffled cry before clutching the now heavily bleeding arm to her chest. I pushed her down before tugging her arm down so it lay on her stomach, forming a pool of blood.

I rushed over and flipped the armchair cushion over before running and hiding behind the counter. The front door slammed open and Mr. Kidnapper strolled in as I begged for this to work under my breath. He walked calmly up to Jane before giving a sick, twisted smile. He turned to the group of men behind him.

"Move out, no doubt Miss Lewis has informed SHIELD," he said dismissively, shooting Darcy a cold look, "Oh and if you see Miss Riley, take her down," he said before stalking out of the house.

I felt anger flare in my chest at those words. The bastard had promised that I would leave scotch-free. I struggled to bite back the harsh laugh I felt bubbling up in my chest. Since when have people like _**him**_ever told the truth? Or kept a promise?

After a few minutes of tense silence I shot out from my hiding place and sprinted towards Jane. I didn't want to push it, her blood would be flowing freely now and I had to stop it. I dropped down by her as she sat up, still looking coherent.

"You okay?" I asked quickly as I pulled off my leather jacket.

She nodded, "it's gone numb but I'm starting to feel a little dizzy," she admitted, pressing a hand against her head.

I nodded as I ripped off the bottom of my black tank top. It made a harsh sound against the silence, causing Darcy's head to shoot up, her eyes wide and startled. I wrapped the dark material tightly around Jane's forearm before I leant back on my legs and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Jane looked up at me, "t-thank you," she said slowly.

I tensed up a little, I know it sounds cliché but I had never been thanked before. Like never ever. I hesitated before giving her a soft smile in response.

"No problem Miss Foster," I said quietly, standing up once again.

"Jane," she corrected me, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Jane," I echoed slowly, backing away slightly.

"Uhm Thor and the others will be here soon," Darcy's voice cut into the silence, sounding slightly shaky but other than that; fine.

Jane nodded relieved, "thank god for that," she muttered.

Darcy's face split into a grin, "actually, I believe you have Odin to thank for delivering such a nice piece of ass—"

"Darcy!" Jane scolded, her face flushed and bright red.

I chuckled quietly at the dark haired girl's bluntness, causing her head to snap to mine. She narrowed her eyes and I stared back unflinchingly.

"Jane? What do we do with..?" she trailed off, waving her hands at me wildly.

"I'll just be heading off," I said, my smooth voice back in place as I edged towards the room I had came from.

Jane shook her head, "Thor will want to thank you, and so would the others," she said, shakily rising to her feet, "you saved my life," she said with a bright smile.

I shook my head, "I'd rather have all my limbs intact," I said distractedly, a slither of my accent slipping though.

Darcy sighed, "I'll deal with this," she said, sounding like an impatient child.

I shot her a small glare before bringing up a hand to run through my caramel coloured locks. I heard her rustling through her bag as Jane shot me another smile.

"Why didn't you?" Jane blurted out, "I mean why didn't you kill me?" she said, patting down her wild hair.

I gave her a tense look, "this isn't my fight," I told her, making sure it was drilled into her brain, "you don't deserve to die, and even if you do it is not by my hands or the hands of a man like that," I gestured to the door Mr. Kidnapper had walked out of before sighing, "this isn't my fight, but I have a feeling I just dragged myself into it," I admitted.

Jane nodded sympathetically before frowning, "What… what's your name?" she asked nervously.

I hesitated, unsure if I should tell her or not, "Phoebe," I said slowly, eh what the hell?

"Well Phoebe, I have one request," Darcy said as she walked back over to us.

I tore my gaze away from Jane's to stare into her eyes, "Don't kill me when you wake up," she said before raising her hand and pressing a button on the device in her hand.

I felt pain shoot through me before I fell to the floor.

* * *

Jane stared at the unconscious body of the assassin who had just saved her life. She turned her gaping features over to her best friend who stood there with a smirk.

Jane's mouth open and shut, no words leaving her lips. Darcy just stared back, a somewhat innocent expression on her face.

Jane muttered before turning to look down at the still twitching body of Phoebe.

"You and that bloody Taser," she mumbled.

* * *

**How was that? Good for a first chapter?**


	2. Bucket-head

**A/N Hello read and review! Cause you love me!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I ran my hands through my hair as Darcy and I waited for Thor and the others to arrive. Darcy was pigging out on ice-cream and Phoebe was twitching slightly, while I just sat there, watching her.

"Darcy, why did you have to tase her?" I asked after five minutes of watching the rouge assassin moan and twitch.

Darcy shrugged, spooning more ice cream into her mouth, "She would've left," she mumbled, her voice sounding muffled.

I spluttered, "I… just… no comment," I said back, watching her grin at me, mouth fill of vanilla ice-cream.

I couldn't help but smile back, Darcy's smile was contagious. She pointed her spoon at me dangerously, "you would've done the same!" she sang.

I snorted, "Would not!" I argued.

She gave me a look, "don't go making such unattractive noises," she said, sounding like she was straight out of some posh English show, "it will definitely put Thor off," she said, lifting her chin.

I scoffed, "You sound like you're Mr. Darcy off Pride and Prejudice," I told her, laughing behind my hand.

She glared at me, "I sound like a man?" she deadpanned.

I shrugged, "I could go either way," I said teasingly.

She opened her mouth to argue but the ground rumbled beneath our feet. I shot up from my chair as a loud booming voice could be heard, along with more yells and loud rumbles. It didn't take long for my front door to be blown off its hinges and a blonde haired man to come bursting through.

"Jane!" he exclaimed, his eyes frantically searching the room for me.

"Thor," I said softly, my voice the complete opposite of his.

His whole face lit up as he ran forward wrapping his arms around me tightly and burying his face in my hair as he did often. The other Avengers burst through after that, their weapons pursed. They frowned as Thor pulled back staring at me.

"What happened?" he demanded.

I looked over to Darcy, "it's hard to explain," I said with a sheepish smile.

"Someone's over here… and their twitching… a lot," Natasha said uncertainly.

I rolled my eyes, "Blame Darcy," I cried, pointing at her accusingly.

She scoffed, "she would've left if I hadn't," she defended, picking at the fraying hems of her shirt.

I chuckled, "well, you have a point there," I said, giving Thor a smile.

But he was busy staring at my arm, some blood had leaked through the make-shift bandage and it had captured Thor's attention rather quickly. His fingers gently trailing over the black material, while he frowned.

"Jane," he mumbled, carefully lifting up my arm and shooting me a concerned look.

"Its fine," I whispered, lifting his chin with my fingertips and staring him right in the eye.

"Okay, break it up before people start reliving dinner and tell us what the hell happened!" Tony demanded, lifting the visor on his suit.

I hesitated before nodding, "well I saw her," I said pointing to Phoebe with my finger, "and she came in and raised her gun, I honestly thought she was going to shoot me and—and I screamed but she just fired behind me at the chair," I explained, moving out of Thor's grasp and flipping the couch cushion, showing the bullet hole.

"She took this thing out of her ear and crushed it under the heel of her foot," I continued, pointing to the small pile of wires and black plastic over by the entrance to the hall.

Stark walked over and bent down the best he could while in his suit, "Just an ear comm." he said briefly, motioning for me to continue.

I nodded and walked over to her unconscious body, looking down at her while I spoke, "she said I should get down on the floor, and Darcy should ring you," I said, smiling at Thor, "we didn't listen; I suppose you could say we were a bit shocked. She looked annoyed and just tripped me up before stealing Darcy's phone and ringing you herself," I said with a small chuckle.

"Well—Uhm, after that I kind of threatened her…" I admitted sheepishly, "she explained that she wanted nothing to do with this and that she was trying to save my life, so I went along with it and laid on the floor. She came over to me with a large knife and said she was going to make a cut on my arm so it would bleed and make it look as though I had been shot." I said fingering the aching wound absently.

"She hurried after that, placing it on my stomach and turning my head away, before fixing the pillow and diving behind the counter. Luckily once the man came in; he seemed convinced that I was dead and knew that you would be on your way so he quickly left, saying that if they saw someone called Miss Riley they had to take her down." I said watching her chest rise and fall peacefully.

"A few minutes after he left she hurried out of her hiding spot and tried to stop me from bleeding out. When that was done she tried to leave but I wouldn't let her," I said giggling, "Darcy said she would deal with it and walked off, leaving us to talk. She tried to say that she should be leaving but I asked why she didn't kill me. She just said it wasn't her fight, but then said that she had a feeling she had dragged herself into it. After that I asked her name… then Darcy tasered her!" I exclaimed loudly.

"How long will it take for her to wake up?" Natasha asked, crouching as she removed Phoebe's weapons carefully.

Darcy shrugged, "I'm not sure, Thor woke up hours later, but I suppose if you douse her in water she'll be up real quick," she said chuckling as she went back to her ice-cream.

"What's her name?" Clint asked slowly lowering his arrow and looking down at Phoebe curiously.

I smiled before walking into the closet and grabbing a bucket, "ask her yourself," I said thrusting the bucket at him.

He rolled his eyes playfully before dutifully going to fill it up. A few minutes later he came back in balancing the full bucket in his hands carefully. He walked over and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to step back. Once I did, he gestured to Natasha, who stood up and grabbed her gun, then slowly but surely aimed it at Phoebe.

Clint quickly dumped the water over her head.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

I felt a sudden rush of cold encompass the upper half of my body. And when I say cold I mean bloody, fucking cold!

I shot up with a gasp, quickly wiping at my eyes, so I could see straight. I blinked hard a couple of times before I heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking. Slowly, I turned my head and saw none other than Natasha Romanoff, staring me down menacingly.

I didn't flinch just adverted my gaze, trying to find a friendly face. And sure enough there it was; Jane was smiling down at me reassuringly. I attempted to stand up but winced when my stomach clenched painfully. Jane winced with me and offered me a hand.

"Need help?" she asked as I struggled to stand.

I smiled meekly, taking the offered hand before she pulled me to my feet. I groaned and turned a glare on Darcy, who smiled through a mouthful of ice cream.

I scoffed, "you're lucky there's a gun pointing at my head otherwise I would tasering _you_ right now Miss Lewis," I said darkly, attempting to straighten up.

She just shrugged, "you don't have a Taser," she pointed out to me.

"I could always use yours," I said back, narrowing my eyes.

She hesitated before scoffing and going back to her ice-cream. I snorted and closed my eyes briefly before addressing my next problem… that being the gun pointed at my temple.

Jane followed my gaze and motioned for Natasha to drop the gun, but she didn't move, just raised her eyebrows in return. I looked down the barrel of the gun before looking back up into her sea green eyes.

"You'd be doing me a favor," I said quietly, not blinking.

She frowned before lowering the gun, "well, we can't have that," she said dismissively.

I nodded and cracked my back, stretching out my limbs. A large blonde man—also known as Thor—came up to me, a blank look on his handsome features.

"You saved her life," he said before holding out a hand.

I stared at it before slowly reaching out and shaking it respectively, "she didn't deserve to die," I explained.

He nodded, "I am thankful nonetheless," he said with a soft smile.

Jane came up behind me and hugged the blonde man around the middle, "told you he'd want to thank you," she said smugly.

I shrugged, "you could see my concern," I said pointedly, looking over my shoulder at the red head.

The red head in question just shrugged as she placed the gun back in its holster. I looked around and saw that the room was occupied by all of the Avengers except for a certain green rage monster.

"Uhm, where's… you know…" I motioned with my hands, trying to impersonate a large man.

I heard someone laugh and I turned trying to find the source. It was a muscled man who was fingering a bow. Must be… Clint Barton? I scoffed and turned back to Jane, seeing if she got my meaning.

"The, uh, big guys outside," Tony—I mean _Ironman_ said with a nervous laugh.

I nodded, "well then, there goes that plan," I muttered.

"Plan?" Jane repeated confused.

"I was planning to high-tail it out the window," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck with a small smile in her direction as I sat down on her couch.

"You expect to be _able_ to get past me?" Clint said sarcastically, purposefully placing an arrow in his bow.

I smirked at him, "And what would you do about it Katniss?" I retorted.

Tony made a noise, "Damn, _Hunger Games _reference," he said, shaking his head, "she's good," he commented, pointing a finger in my direction.

I felt the air rush past my head, and my hair flicked up slightly. A dull thud was heard and I turned to see an arrow in the couch _right_ next to my head. I turned back to the culprit with flashing eyes.

"If you expect me to be impressed, you gotta work harder than that Cupid," I said pulling the arrow out and walking over to him.

He narrowed his eyes slightly when I invaded his personal space and placed the arrow back in his quiver, "A lot harder," I said with a smirk.

He growled and walked out, throwing me a glare over his shoulder. I chuckled and looked back at Jane.

"I better be heading off, I have a long way to walk" I said awkwardly, slowly backing up.

Jane hesitated as Tony spoke up, "If you need it, we can give you a lift," he offered with a shrug.

Jane's face lit up, "or better yet, a place to stay for the night, I mean you've been tasered and—and been knocked out and bullied by Clint and I kind of owe it to you, "she started to babble, "you did save my life and if you leave alone the Hulk will probably grind you to a little white—"

"Jane! Gee, woman," I said with a giggle, "I'll be alright and I don't think this place is safe to sleep in anyway," I commented dryly, referring to the fact that if they slept in this house they would probably be caught. Or worse…

Thor stepped forward, "No, we will be taking Jane and Lady Darcy back to Stark Tower for the night, they will be in no danger," he said confidently.

I nodded, "Good," I said with a smile.

Jane looked at me expectantly, "Well?" she pushed.

I frowned, "well… Uhm… you can't just offer up someone else's house," I tried to argue.

Tony waved it off, "No, she's right, I like you and my house is your house… for now," he warned before following Clint out the door.

I frowned and looked across the room at Darcy, "I—but—Darcy?" I asked, waiting for her to argue.

"I agree with Jane… and Tony," she said with a shrug.

I looked over to Natasha, _knowing_ an argument would come from her. She just looked at me before walking over to Darcy and promptly stealing her ice-cream. Darcy shrieked and followed Natasha out the door, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Jane smiled and came over to me, placing her hand over my shoulder, "Don't bother arguing," she sang, walking out the door, followed by Thor.

I stood there gaping as they all left the room. They knew I was an assassin and they had just offered me a bloody bed for the night? And a lift home? I was shocked out of my thoughts when I heard a deep voice echo from beside me.

"Lady's first," the man—Captain America—said before gesturing to the door.

I took one look at his star spangled outfit and sighed before walking out.

* * *

**Chapter 2, done and dusted, oh yeah :)**


	3. Mind Games

**A/N Hey, hope you're like this so far**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Oh stop mumbling," Jane scolded as I sulked in my seat.

I glared at her before folding my arms and turning away. I heard a deep chuckle and knew that the God of Thunder found my temper tantrum amusing. My next glare was dedicated to him and his gorilla arms.

He just winked in response making my glare intensify. Ridiculous. This was the God of Thunder? Seems like an oversized Puppy Dog to me. I stared at him strangely when he started blabbering on to Jane, waving his arms around wildly.

I felt someone staring and turned to meet the head on glare of Clint, "Cupid," I acknowledged, nodding my head.

He made a small noise and folded his arms, "You know our names but we don't know yours," he pointed out.

I thought for a few seconds, "She does," I said pointing to Jane with a small smirk.

Jane sent me a small smile before focusing on Thor once again. Clint scoffed and shifted slightly, "I don't," he said gruffly.

I sighed and rubbed my neck before answering him, "what a shame," I said with a wink.

He stared at me for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed briefly and he averted them. I didn't change my facial expression and turned away as well, facing Darcy. She smiled and lifted her tub to me, I cocked my head and she rolled her eyes before passing me the spoon as well.

I smirked before nodding my thanks and—copying her previous actions—spooned a large mouthful of vanilla ice-cream into my mouth. I chuckled through the cold mouthful and she smiled and giggled taking the tub from me. I moved the cold treat around in my mouth before swallowing it and looking puzzled.

"How is that still frozen?" I asked pointing to the large tub and the happy female.

She shrugged not answering as she spooned more into her mouth, her lips red from the cold. I muttered something about ice-cream under my breath as the Jet rocked gently before straightening up. I winced and leant back, closing my eyes, hoping I could catch a few minutes of sleep.

* * *

I jolted awake as the Jet hit something hard. The others looked calm so I assumed we had landed at our destination. Which was hopefully _not _SHIELD head quarters. I rubbed my eyes briefly before I stood up and stretched, basically purring when my back popped deliciously.

"Nice nap?" Darcy asked me holding an empty ice cream container.

I gave the empty tub a quick look before I raised my eyes to hers, "please tell me you didn't eat that on your own," I said, pointing at the tub.

She simply smiled and waggled her eyebrows. I raised my eyebrows and watched her walk over to the now lowered ramp. I watched as the others piled out, Clint going last after he threw a glare at me. I looked down and watched him walk out before sighing and following his _fine_ example.

Stark was waiting for me, "Which floor did you want to go on? Two Avengers share a floor," he explained, "Natasha and Bruce are the only ones who don't 'share'" he said using his fingers to make quote marks.

I winced, "I'll bunk with Natasha, if you don't mind," I said with a strained smile.

He nodded before looking around, "Where is the big guy?" he asked curiously.

Natasha's head shot to Stark's, "He was in the pilot seat when we started to ride home. He's waiting for us to leave so he can get out," she said emotionlessly before entering the tall tower.

I took notice of my environment and smiled softly at the high view of New York. Tony smiled when he saw my gaping, "Welcome to the Avengers Tower," he said before clapping me on the shoulder, while in his suit which hurt.

I turned to tell him to keep his hands to himself but he was already lowering himself onto another level where large rings started to encompass him. I shook my head and backed away from the ledge and turned just in time to see a naked man sneak across the roof.

I snorted a laugh but didn't turn around. The man saw me and his eyes widened before he looked confused… then a little angry.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound threatening… while butt naked.

I sobered up but still felt the need to laugh, "I'm a… guest. Ask Stark," I told him before turning around again and looking over the skyline.

I heard movement and the man was gone, out the small door that led into the large building. I sighed and closed my eyes briefly, wanting nothing more than to jump off the edge and run… but if I jumped off the edge I wouldn't be able to run afterwards, or breathe for that matter.

"Tony says we are sharing a floor," a voice commented behind me.

I turned and met the red hairs eyes, "for one night Miss Romanoff, I hope that's not too much of an inconvenience," I said dully, my eyes bored.

The corners of her lips twitched up slightly, "No, it will be nice to have another female around, even if it is only for a night," she said with a friendly smile. It was fake, but friendly nonetheless.

I watched her movements as she walked towards, copying my actions, "So, what is your name?" she asked curiously.

I smiled falsely, "Phoebe," I told her, first names were safe, last names is where the trouble came from.

She nodded, "you already know mine," she said coolly.

I nodded in agreement and a silence fell over us. Thankfully it was quite comfortable and I didn't feel awkward. Natasha's eyes flicked to me for a fraction of a second before she sighed and turned to me. Something was up.

"So if you don't mind me asking why… why did you save Jane's life?"

I shrugged, "Do you think she deserved to die?" I asked her.

She gave a small noise as an answer, "everyone deserves to die," she said cryptically.

I turned to her with a strange distant look in my eyes, "is just depends on when," I continued for her.

She nodded and opened her mouth but I cut in, "I know more about the Avengers and their family than you think," I told her, "if you wished to know you only had to ask, not use your mind games," I snapped.

She looked abashed for a second before she composed herself and raised her eyebrows, "told you, I know more about you than you think," I said with a strained smile.

She chuckled, and I was a little bit shocked to hear such a warm noise come from the normally cold assassin. She shook her head and looked to me with interest, "So what do you know about us?" she asked, her lips slightly curled up.

"You're Natasha Romanoff, you work for SHIELD along with Agent Clint Barton, who is an incredible archer, if I do say so myself. Dr. Bruce Banner is also part of your band of misfits and when his heart beat increases he turned into a giant green rage monster," I said bluntly before continuing, "Tony Stark, the famous inventor and billionaire genius—"

"Don't forget playboy," Natasha interrupted.

I nodded, "_Playboy_ who was previously taken hostage by a group called the Ten Rings, he was in an accident which caused shrapnel to become lodged into his chest, his Arc Reactor stops the shrapnel from reaching his heart and tearing it to pieces. He is also known as Iron man. Then this is Steve Rogers, the man out of time, who seventy years ago faced off against Red Skull who worked for HYDRA, a weapons group who harvested the powers of Tesseract and placed it into deadly weapons. Steve became trapped in ice when he crashed a plane full of explosives into the water. Then we have Thor; the God of Thunder who was 'banished' here a few years ago and his brother; Loki then leveled a small town out of a fit of rage." I turned to her, "anything else?" I asked.

Her lips twitched again and she continued to look over the edge of the building with an almost peaceful look in her eyes. I watched her and mimicked her actions, looking over the wide awake town. I went quiet and listened to the sounds of the city… which consisted of a few car honks and a siren… and a scream somewhere off in the distance.

I made a face and stood up straighter when I heard the scream, I heard a faint chuckle come from Natasha, "It's the city that never sleeps," she exclaimed.

I scoffed, "well, it needs to take a fucking nap," I groaned.

Natasha laughed openly and clapped me on the shoulder respectfully before looking up as the sky started to darken and flash, "We should head inside," she said carefully.

I nodded, following her gaze before walking after her. Just as soon as I hit the door, it started to rain quite heavily. I watched the rain fall before I continued walking down the cold, white steps that led into the main part of the house.

"We're on the floor below Thor and Jane who are below the penthouse… which means we're the third floor from the top." She said, working out the math in her head.

I nodded and smiled at her in thanks when she held the door open for me. We entered the large living area which had everything ranging from a kitchen to a room I could see that was filled to the brim with bean bags. All the rooms branched off with large arch ways leading into each room. It was very spacious and modern. So very… Stark.

"Hey look who it is," Clint said sarcastically.

I smiled at him coldly before focusing on the blushing Banner who was looking anywhere but me. I smiled at him before walking in front of him, "Hello, I'm sorry for what happened out there," I said apologetically.

He smiled shyly, "its Uhm fine, Bruce Banner," he introduced himself, holding out a hand.

I smiled softly and took the offered, "Phoebe Ril—" I cleared my throat and covered up the hiccup with a flash of a smile.

"Phoebe!" Clint exclaimed

I turned to him and watched him with slight interest, "Yes Phoebe… and why are you so happy…"

"Now I know what name to put on the arrow I'm about to stick in your throat," he said with a fake smile.

I growled and turned away with a huff, my eyes flashing slightly as Tony told me which door I had to go through to get to my room. It was the left one by the way.

"Oh… someone's on their period," Clint mumbled.

I turned to him, "don't just assume that because I'm angry I'm on my period because next time I see you asleep on the couch or in your bed I'm going to assume that you're dead and go bury you in the back yard," I said with a shrug before turning on my heel and walking towards the elevator.

* * *

**I love that last joke… absolutely love it!**

**-Taila**


	4. House-Warming Party

**A/N Don't go getting use to all these quick updates ;) I already had the first three written up but now I feel sick so I have nothing better to do.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I waited for the elevator to chime, signaling my arrival on the level I wanted. I checked my nails and twirled my hair around my fingers nervously before the doors opened revealing a well designed hallway that had two doors. I remembered which one I had to go through and entered the spacious living space.

I smiled at the lush space before walking in and plopping down on the large bed. I lay there for a few minutes, catching my breath and trying to get up to speed on what was happening. It was a bit of a shock. After a few minutes I heard footsteps and realized I hadn't shut the door to the apartment.

"Phoebe?" a high voice asked.

I sat up and saw Jane timidly standing by the door, I waved her in and rubbed my face tiredly, "Yeah?" I said with a tired smile.

"Sorry about Clint," she said, entering the apartment and walking over to the bed.

I shrugged, "doesn't matter, I was doing it right back," I reminded her.

She nodded, "good comeback," she praised absently.

I chuckled, "yeah well, you have to admit I had a good point," I said loudly.

She nodded, "definitely, every female in the room gave Clint this collective glare," she said moving her hands to emphasize.

I smiled again but leant back and closed my eyes, "how's the arm?" I asked vaguely, half asleep.

I heard her move, "it feels alright, a bit sore but other than that good," she told me, "do you want to go to bed? Because I can leave," she said quickly.

I waved a hand, "if you don't mind," I told her softly, sleep starting to take over.

I heard movement and small click, signaling she had left and closed the door behind her. I made a note to lock the door but I never got around to it. Sleep took over.

* * *

I woke up to a quiet environment which I wasn't used too, it resulted in me shooting up out of the bed. I looked around quickly and recognized Tony Stark's tower, which made me deflate back onto the extremely comfortable covers. Damn, I was warm and laying on a soft bed and I wanted nothing more than to—my stomach grumbled loudly… apparently I wanted nothing more than to get up off said soft bed and go eat.

Meh, I can do that.

I stood up and stretched, disliking the way my clothes stuck to me. I grimaced and looked down at my clothes, half of my tank top was missing, my jacket was dirty from the sand and my pants clung to me because of my sweat. I looked around and saw a note on my door. Curiosity piqued I went and had a look.

_Hey, the girls and I have gone to fetch some breakfast because we can't be bothered cooking. I lent you some clothes so blame me if they're not what you wear… no body wears clothes like me… oh we also brought you new underwear. Don't ask me why Natasha has packets of them…_

_-Darcy_

I looked down at a plastic bag that was below the note and I shrugged before grabbing it and heading into the bathroom for a well deserved shower

* * *

I quickly used a soft, plush towel to dry off before I looked down at the jeans and shirt Darcy had leant me. They didn't seem to be too bad but I wasn't wearing them just yet, so I couldn't talk. I sighed before making sure I was fully dry and slipped the underwear on before the bra and continuing to stare down at the dark blue jeans.

I huffed before yanking the tight jeans on, checking my person in the mirror. I smiled at the way they made my butt look quite acceptable.

"Good enough," I muttered.

I pulled the shirt over my head and pulled it down so it settled comfortably on my body. I looked in the mirror and my faced went blank. Seriously Darcy? The shirt read in big white letters that stood out against the black fabric…

_I'm a Virgin… But this is an old shirt_

I snorted and exited the bathroom, walking over to the bed and pulling my shoes on again. I would ignore the shirt and the damn _Avengers _better do that as well otherwise heads will roll. Most likely Clint's but…

"Are you up yet?" a loud voice called as it pushed the door open and barged in.

"Learnt how to knock yet?" I asked Darcy as she walked into the main area of the apartment.

She smiled when she saw the clothes I wore, "I take it you got my note," she said smugly laughing at the shirt.

I rolled my eyes as I nodded, trying not to stiffen. Now that I had had time to think, I was very cautious, even around someone as innocent as Darcy. She must have seen the hesitation in my eyes because she deflated a little.

"Uhm… the others are waiting," she told me quietly, suddenly seeming much quieter.

I nodded and waited for her to leave before I let out the breath I had been holding. I could leave and send her clothes back… the elevator could go down and it would be too late to stop me. I shook my head, they had been kind enough to give me a bed and a lift I could at least say thank you before leaving.

I walked out and entered the elevator before pressing the button for a few levels up, heading towards the 'penthouse' as it was called. I could play the nice guy… then play the prison convict and high tail it out of here.

The elevator arrived far too quickly for my liking and I was greeted by loud laughs and voices as the Avengers ate. Jane saw me first and gave me a large smile before continuing to listen to Thor boom. Natasha had caught the smile and turned to see who it was aimed at; when she saw me she nodded politely and pointed to the empty seat next to her. I shook my head and walked over to Tony who was talking to a strawberry blonde woman. _Pepper Potts._

"Stark?" I asked, expecting the room to go quiet. It didn't, the noise levels remained the same but I felt a few eyes flick to me for a second.

Tony turned and saw me, his face bright, "hey, wondered if you'd ever get up, I think Nat got you some breakfast," he said before attempting to turn and face Pepper again.

"Stark, I just wanted to say thank you," I said quickly.

He turned a bit hesitant before he saw the honesty on my face and he smiled gently, "No problem," he said with a nod before turning to Pepper and continuing to talk.

Well that was done… I could leave now, couldn't I? I started to walk back to the elevator, not really liking the feeling of being surrounded by people I didn't know very well. Well… people I didn't know _personally_. When I passed Natasha her hand caught my arm and she stopped my movements by sitting me in the chair next to hers. I glared at her and she raised her eyebrows as she took another bite of bacon.

I huffed and looked down at the meal before turning back to Natasha and shaking my head. She looked confused as I stood up, "tell Darcy I'll send her clothes back," I mumbled before turning and heading for the elevator.

I only felt Natasha's eyes on my back and knew the others hadn't caught my leaving just yet. I hurried and pressed the button for the ground floor.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I smiled as Thor talked about Asgard passionately, ranting on about the lush vineyards and what not. After a few minutes I turned to see if Phoebe was enjoying her meal but I couldn't see her.

"Hey where's Phoebe?" I asked Natasha, who was looking at the elevator with a confused expression.

Natasha turned back to me and swallowed before looking at Darcy, "She said she'd send your clothes back," Natasha said quietly, pushing the food around on her plate awkwardly.

"Did she leave?" Darcy asked stopping the conversation she was having with Bruce.

Natasha nodded, "Yeah, yeah she did," she said softly.

I felt a small pang of sadness at the words that came out of Nat's mouth; I couldn't deny that I really liked Phoebe, even after knowing her for only a few hours. I bit my lip as I thought of what she did for me, out of the goodness of her heart… _well, that sounded a teensy bit cheesy_ I thought. The others went quiet for a few minutes and I swear they all looked upset that she had left as well, even Clint.

"Maybe we could ask Director Fury who she was…" Bruce said softly as his warm eyes watched Darcy's face crumple in sadness.

Natasha shook her head, "We never got a last name," she reminded us.

I heard a muffled curse and knew it had come from the lips of Darcy. She always was very creative about her language especially if she had a reason to be. I chuckled at the strange curse before I looked back at my breakfast, asking Thor to continue with his story.

The others hesitated, clearly unsure about what to do but soon Bruce had started to talk to Darcy once again and the others followed suit.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

I hated the bitter taste of guilt. And while I was walking, increasing the distance between the tower and myself, the guilt grew stronger. Also a small dose of sadness seemed to mingle with the bitterness, making the taste almost unbearable.

No. I had said thank you and promised to return all they had leant me. I had done right, saved Jane's life… and in return they attempted to save mine. I felt my eyes moisten but ignored the uncomfortable feeling as I walked the populated streets of New York.

I didn't have friends, I have enemies, I reminded myself. While yes they had been nice it was simply a thank you for saving a member of their family. They didn't actually like me; it was all their way of showing gratitude.

I paused when I realized I had left my clothes at the Tower, "Damn it," I muttered.

Well great, now I would have to return for them. Ah… maybe later… or I could always send a note asking them to send it to a fake address. _Yeah, that'll work_ I thought proudly. I'd send the note with Darcy's clothes, I decided.

I patted my bra and sent thanks that I had remembered to take my wallet and cell phone with me and keep them on my person. After a few minutes of thought I took out my cell phone and rang a colleague, after a short conversation I hurried over to the nearest store and brought clothes and food.

The Avengers had nothing to do with the fact I had just purchased an apartment in New York.

* * *

I smiled at the dark skinned woman as she waited for me outside the address I was given.

"Phoebe, good to see you," she said, already turning to unlock the apartment door.

I smiled and waited for her to enter the apartment building, "feelings mutual," I said following her, my hands full of plastic bags.

"Been shopping I see," she commented, as we entered the lush elevator.

I nodded, "the rest is being delivered, I can only carry so much,"

We small talked as we made our way to a cream coloured door. After a few seconds taken to open said door I was led into a plush and spacious apartment. I chuckled, "You always know how to find a apartment fit for me, don't you?" I asked the woman I often ran too.

She chuckled and gave me a hug, "Don't think anything of it Sis," she said with a smile.

I attempted to hug her back but my hands were full. She asked what I had been doing and why I had such a sudden interest in buying an apartment in the big city. I told her about my previous adventure and told her a lie about the apartment; claiming I wanted more personal time with my little sister.

"Liar," she muttered.

I turned to her in shock, "I am not a liar," I exclaimed placing the bottles of water into the fridge, the rest of my purchases had been delivered, ranging from food to clothes… to a large TV.

"Yes you are," she commented, cutting the tags off the clothes before folding them and piling them high on the dining table.

"How?" I asked curiously, placing more things in my large fridge.

"Personal time? With me? No I highly doubt that, you normally just pop by, no problem… this has something to do with the Avengers," she said confidently.

I muttered, "I hate it when you're right,"

She smirked, "it's a gift," she retorted.

I snorted, "It's your only one," I commented. She sputtered before throwing the scissors she had in her hands at me. I caught them easily but glared at her for the attempt.

She shrugged, "I knew you would catch that," she said airily.

I muttered under my breath as I started to stack plates into the cream coloured cabinets.

"What did you say?" my sister demanded.

I winced, "Nothing," I shouted back. Since I had my back to her I didn't catch the pen she sent flying into the back of my head.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Here you are my faithful followers and reviewers. Thank you to all those who have reviews and or favourited and or followed this story, means a lot.**

**-Taila**


	5. Annoying Little Sisters

**A/N I am so sorry! I have not been in the mood for writing lately! Must say though… I watched THOR THE DARK WORLD… Best. Movie. Ever.**

**Don't worry no spoilers**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"I swear to god, do that again and I will kill you," I threatened, waving my fork in my sister's direction.

She sniggered and looked at me innocently, "do what Phoebe?"

I growled and focused on my dinner, ignoring my sister when another piece of crumpled paper hit me in the back of the head accompanied with her giggling. I huffed and forked more food into my mouth, feeling another hit me when I ignored her.

"Katy," I growled, hearing her erupt in giggles again.

"Yes, my amazing sister?" she asked, another ball hitting my back.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I grounded out, spinning around and facing her with a sour expression.

She looked thoughtful for a few seconds, "nagging," she eventually decided.

"You only nag when you want something…" I trailed off, waiting for her to burst out and tell me.

She threw the next bit of paper and I sputtered when it hit me in the face, "You still have Darcy's clothes, after a whole _week!_" she said suggestively.

I shrugged, "fine, I'll post them tomorrow," I said dismissively.

I heard Katy groan loudly, "no you don't, tomorrow _you_ are paying her a visit… in person," she clarified as I thought of the ways I could get out of it.

I pouted, "Why?" I asked simply

Katy rolled her eyes, "because I can tell that it's bothering you," she said her tone adding a silent _you idiot_ to every sentence.

"Why?"

"I don't know why it's bothering you, I don't know what goes on in that head of yours Pheebs," she said giving me a look.

"Why?"

"Because if I could hear your thoughts we would all be disturbed," she deadpanned,

"Why?"

"I swear to god—"

"Why?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, huffing as she fell back on the couch.

I grinned when we both realized I had won the round, successfully pissing off my sister. She glared and stood up, grabbing her jacket on the way to the door.

"I'm serious Phoebe, tomorrow, you'll feel better," she promised before calmly shutting the door behind her.

"Tomorrow, you'll feel better," I mocked childishly spooning more food into my mouth.

I wasn't planning on seeing them anytime soon. I wanted to think and have time to breathe first, and then maybe I would. If I had time. I sighed when I realized I had nothing _but_ time nowadays. Tomorrow, I decided, I would go for a walk. But not for a walk to the Avengers Tower.

* * *

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, feeling something hit me persistently. I waved my hands out trying to discourage whoever or whatever it was. But after I heard a familiar voice, I knew they could stand there all day.

"Be gone Satan," I muttered rolling over when I heard Katy scoff.

"I should be saying that to you now _get up!_" she yelled, pulling the covers off of me.

When I didn't move I heard her exhale sharply and pull the pillow out from under my head. I yelled and sat up, turning a heated glare on her.

"What!" I snapped.

She smiled sweetly, "get up," she said before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

My glare followed her until she had shut the door behind her and even then I glared at the door for a full minute before pulling myself out of my soft bed. I shuffled my feet as I stumbled to the bathroom, turning the water on hot. After a restful shower I dressed myself in jean shorts and soft, flowing golden brown shirt. I slipped on some ballet flats and waltzed out into my kitchen, scrumming through the pantry.

"Darcy's clothes are washed right?" I heard my sister ask as she walked in behind me.

I made a noise under my breath, "of course," I said tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

She huffed and mocked me, assuming I couldn't see her because I wasn't facing her. I watched her, with a small smirk, in the reflection of the splash back as I turned the oven on.

"Please don't mock me little sister," I said sarcastically.

She froze turning a confused look on my back, "yes I can see you," I said when she opened her mouth to argue.

She snorted and waved her hands around dramatically, "oh look at me, I'm so scary and ferocious," she said sounding a lot like a young child trying to be intimidating.

And failing miserably.

"You know what? An idea just popped into my head," I exclaimed, watching the bacon sizzle and pop next to the egg.

She looked up, interest sparking in her eyes, "and that is?" she asked, going back to the magazine she had her nose stuck in.

"Maybe… _you_ could return her clothes! Don't you want to met her?" I said happily, watching her eyes widen.

She lapped it up, "you think I should? Oh my gosh, that would be awesome, and I could tell them you'll be visiting and—" her eyes narrowed, "oh no you don't!" she said accusingly, pointing a finger at me.

"Oh come on!" I practically yelled.

She shook her head, "don't you dare try that again young lady!" she scolded as I piled the food onto the plate I had in my hands.

I placed the plate down and Katy started to pick at it lazily as she continued to strip a hide out of me, "You Pheebs need to get your head out of the sand and face this, I want to know why you're so scared of going back!" she said popping a bit of bacon into her mouth, "scared of making friends? Because I'm not lying but you need more social interaction than just me," she said with a small snort as she held back a laugh.

I stared at her with a blank look, "I am not scared of going back!" I cried.

She shook her head with a soft smile, "really? Then go pick up that bag and go on a walk," she said raising her eyebrows.

I looked over at the bag she was pointing to, "didn't I buy that last week when I moved in?" I asked her looking over the stylish bag.

She shrugged, "I thought it would be a good 'I'm-sorry-I-left-without-a-explanation-but-I'm-sc ared-of-commitement-so-here's-your-clothes-sorry-f or-making-you-wait-a-week'" she said before sucking in a deep breath.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "quite the mouthful," I muttered.

Her face softened, "I could come… if you wanted," she said uncertainly.

"I'm not scared," I reinforced stubbornly.

"You're not," she echoed, nodding her head slightly.

We fell into a silence, both lost in our own thoughts. I felt slightly guilty for fighting with my sister, even if it was a very small one. I opened my mouth to apologize but her phone went off, signaling that she had a text. I watched her face harden as my sister the CEO came out to play.

"I have a meeting Pheebs, I'll come over tomorrow," she said standing up and grabbing her things, "I hope that bags not there," was all she said as the door shut behind her silently.

I watched her leave with a sad look on my features; she knew how to lay the guilt on thick. I looked over to the bag that had a picture of Elmo on it. At least Darcy would appreciate it, that was a fact. I shoved the last of the food in the fridge, feeling slightly nauseous before I walked out the door, making sure that the bag was firmly in my hands.

* * *

I walked past the front door of the Avengers tower for the third time in a row. I didn't have the guts to walk in and confront Darcy again and so I was spending my time walking around the block a few times. I sighed as my feet continued to carry me around the block once more. This time I was going to go in.

I walked around the block, making sure to take small measured steps so I had longer. When I walked around the last corner my chest tightened slightly and I scolded myself. They were just people! Nothing more, nothing less. So what if they were the Avengers, that doesn't mean anything.

I slowed down as I came up to the door, my heart thudding painfully in my chest. A lady came out of the building; she spotted me and held the door open politely. I had no choice but to nod back and walk through the door into an air conditioned lobby.

I looked around quite unsure about what to do and where to go. I spotted a desk and reluctantly walked up to it.

"Excuse me," I said, swallowing my accent like I did around everyone but my sister.

"Hello, may I help you?" the lady said, her voice bored and as fake as her smile.

"I'm here to see Miss Darcy Lewis," I said uncertainly, unsure who to mention.

She nodded before reaching over and picking up a phone and speaking into it, "hello, Miss Lewis, someone is in the lobby and they need to see you," she said, holding the phone to her ear with her raised shoulder as she typed something into her computer.

"I'll send them up then," she said absently, placing the phone down.

She placed a clipboard and a fancy pen in front of me, "please sign your name and the date," she said with another fake smile.

I picked up the pen gingerly, writing down my name, even my last. The lady picked up the clipboard and read the name over quickly before standing up and leading me over to an elevator. She typed something in and pressed the button for a level before stepping back and smiling.

"Have a nice day Miss Riley," She chirped.

I nodded even though the doors had already closed and the elevator had started to climb higher. I shifted slightly as I felt slight regret at writing my last name down. But I felt that if the Avengers saw it, they would assume it was fake, so they wouldn't dig in too deep.

The elevator made a high pitched noise to signal my arrival and I hesitantly entered the plush hallway. I remembered Tony mentioning that Darcy didn't share a level, so she would be alone. I looked around confused before walking over to the door on my right, since it was opened ever so slightly. I pushed it open gently.

"Miss Lewis," I said, changing my voice so she would be surprised when she saw me.

I heard shuffling in the living area and I saw her come around the corner her eyes on her phone, "hello, how may I help you?" she asked, her tone fake as well, as she injected politeness into it.

"I believed you may want your clothes back is all," I said with a shrug.

Darcy looked up with a frown on her face that quickly dropped and her face split into a grin, "phoebe," she said loudly walking towards me slightly shocked.

I held out the bag towards her and she took it with a smile, "awesome," she sung before shooting me another smile.

"Staying for lunch?" she asked, "I was just leaving to go up to the main level myself," she said with a smirk.

I hesitated, "actually I have—"

"'Cause you kind of owe us," she said with smug expression, "You kind of just left without goodbyes or anything," she said with a sigh.

I blinked hard and rubbed the back of my neck, "well I didn't eat breakfast this morning I suppose," I said slowly.

Darcy's face split into a wide grin and she took my hand and gently led me from her room and towards the elevator again.

"I have to say that you suited that shirt more than I did," she commented still with a large smile.

I snorted, "If it was my shirt, trust me when I say it's old,"

She chuckled, "I got that when I was 19," she said, "and it was an old shirt then too,"

I couldn't stop the laughter from leaving my lips at the last comment. We continued to banter as the elevator climbed the last few levels. I swallowed when I heard the elevator chime.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked it :)**


	6. Bets

**A/N Hey people chapter… six! Whoop whoop, celebrate good times come on! Annnyyywhoo here is the chapter! Sorry for the sloppiness, please forgive me! I hope you don't mind the way I'm throwing Clint and Phoebe together, but it was kind of funny. If Natasha seems a little OOC please forgive me too.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I swallowed when I heard the elevator chime lightly. _Time to face the fire and hope to God that I don't get burnt _I thought as I watched the doors open_._

Darcy continued talking excitedly as she dragged me out of the elevator, her face splitting into a grin. She looked at the others, who all had their noses stuck in their lunch, before she sent me a mischievous smile and went to sit down next to a tired looking Bruce, who gave her a soft smile.

I watched her smile back before she nudged him and pointed to me with a smirk, causing Bruce to look up curiously. When he finally saw me his eyes widened slightly before his hand raised and he waved to me shyly. I waved back and watched as his attention focused solely on one Darcy Lewis, and after that I had to suppress my grin. Young Love.

I looked around quietly and saw the only free seat was next to Bird Boy and the Thunder God. So cursing my luck I began walking over to them before pulling the seat out silently and placing myself in it gently. I folded my arms and lent back, content at waiting patiently for the others to notice me.

_Well, lucky I'm on their side _I thought as they continued eating, _otherwise I could've killed them all and the only panic would be that someone ate the last bit of pizza_.

I began to worry but then Pepper looked up and caught sight of me; a small smile gracing her features. Once the others caught sight of her dumb look they began to—_finally_—Iook in my direction. I sent their shocked looks a small wave before I was yanked to Thor and pulled into some kind of awkward hug type thing.

"_Good to see you,"_ Pepper mouthed to me silently.

The only ones who weren't aware of my arrival yet were Bird Boy and Natasha… probably because they were in a deep top secret conversation. I rolled my eyes and looked around at the food curiously before picking up a small finger pizza and attempting to balance it on Clint's perfectly styled hair. The others watched me with amused expression, their faces slightly red from their attempts at refraining their laughter

And then there was Tony who looked like a red faced idiot.

Ignoring Tony, I kept my focus on my growing pile. The others had joined in on Tony's strange facial expression and soon even I was fighting to keep a straight face. I heard Natasha's soft voice come to a halt as she no doubtedly noticed the growing stack of picnic foods on her partners head.

"Natasha?" Clint's deep voice asked.

I heard Tony finally crack and he snorted out a laugh, startling Clint who jumped… Knocking my neatly stacked pile of pizza's and pie's over into a delicious heap. I let out a moan when I saw all my hard work ruined. Clint turned and saw me, his eyes widening before narrowing in anger.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing," he growled.

I shrugged innocently and plucked a crumb off his shoulder, "Nothing," I mumbled before sending him a blinding smile.

He ran a hand through his hair and sent my hand a look before standing up and storming out of the room. I raised my eyes and watched him go with a shocked expression.

"See yah later Bird Boy," I called out with a little wave.

Natasha let out a small chuckle, "Phoebe," she acknowledged with a nod.

I smiled back at her and nodded politely, picking up a finger sandwich and taking a delicate bite, "Is he gonna hate me forever?" I asked pointing at the door Birdy had left through.

I saw Natasha's mouth twitch, "Depends," she said with a shrug, going back to her food.

I looked at the door for a few seconds before turning back to the table, and raising my eyebrows at the looks I received.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel like going into a rant about how you hurt me when you left and you can't just walk into my life again," Tony said with a cocky smile.

I scoffed and shifted in my seat causing Natasha to watch me keenly, "I don't think she _walked_ back in, looks like she was dragged," she said flatly.

I sent her a dirty look, "what do you mean?" I said carefully, picking at my sandwich.

She shook her head with a roll of her eyes, "took you one week to come back," she stated.

I frowned, "I've been busy," I said defensively.

"Or stubborn?" Natasha countered.

I didn't reply and instead turned to Tony, "Were you on the news last night, some gala or something?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, his chest puffing up, "We're having a Gala to celebrate the 3 year anniversary of the Avengers beating Reindeer Games," he said smugly.

I frowned, "what's a Reindeer Games?" I asked dumbly causing the others to snort into their food, "What?" I demanded.

"He means the Alien invasion that happened three years ago," Pepper kindly explained, shooting Tony a look at his laughter.

I nodded; I had seen that on the news after it happened. I had been in London at the time… doing my job, like a good little girl.

"Reindeer Games…" I echoed unsurely.

"The helmet," was all Tony said in response as he shoved another slice of pizza into his mouth.

I stifled my laugh and focused on Jane who was laughing softly compared to Thor's booming. I sent her a small apologetic smile when I met her eyes and she nodded briefly back. I smiled at the table as I felt a small weight fell off my chest, the slightly guilt I had pushed to the side evaporated and I felt more at ease.

We continued to talk; mostly Tony saying a lot of crap and Pepper having to correct him. I was laughing when I jumped feeling my pocket vibrate and I had to repress a small yell from the fright. I sheepishly dug my phone out of my pocket and read the text I had received;

_At your house with pizza, but u no there? _

I rolled my eyes but quickly shot out a reply for my sister, I hadn't expected her over yet, I mean I left the house at what 12 and it took me quite the while to actually enter the place and—my jaw dropped when I saw it was almost four. And yet the Avengers were _still_ eating lunch.

"Uh guys, why are you eating lunch when it's almost time for dinner?" I asked bluntly, getting straight to the point.

"It's the only meal we eat all together," Steve said politely, I looked over to him shocked, not recalling seeing him at all.

"So?" I questioned.

"We'll all have dinner at different times and when we all forgot about lunch Capsicle here demanded we still have it. Team bonding and all," Stark said sarcastically, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

I nodded and stood, "well I got to go," I said with a small voice, pushing my chair out and moving away from the table.

"See you tomorrow!" Darcy yelled.

I turned, confused, "I'm sorry?" I said, my accent almost slipping through.

Darcy sent me an innocent look, "We're going shopping tomorrow, be here by 10," she added with a wink.

I shook my head and turned heading to the elevator with a confused expression. I have no idea what just happened…

But hey, I get to go shopping tomorrow

* * *

**Clint's POV**

"Is she gone?" I asked my head poking out of the elevator.

Natasha looked up with a small smile, "yes, she left a few hours ago," she explained, "Did you get hungry?"

I nodded, "yeah," I said dismissively, walking over to Stark's jam-packed fridge.

I heard Natasha move and turned to see her putting her book down before resting her chin on her hands, "She's coming back tomorrow," she commented, her eyebrow rising, as if in a challenge.

I groaned, "Who invited her?" I asked, annoyed.

"Darcy," she told me, leaning back in her chair with a knowing look.

I squirmed slightly under her gaze, "Remind me to ignore her as punishment," I said dryly, not looking forward to the caramel haired girl's presence again.

"Punishment," Natasha echoed and I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Okay, what do you know?" I asked spinning around and facing my friend.

She shrugged, a small smile finding its way onto her lips, "Phoebe's pretty," she said mockingly.

I looked at her and waited for her to continue, "She'd be a good addition to the team," she said with a smirk.

I spluttered, "What? No, no she wouldn't!" I argued loudly.

Natasha just shrugged and I felt slight anger flare in my chest, "You know Nat… I think Steve's asking that brunette girl on the fourth floor to the gala," I stated lazily, grinning when Natasha's face hardened slightly.

"Oh?" she asked her voice slightly hollow.

I nodded, "might have to beat him to the punch and ask him first," I recommended, taking a large bite out of a leftover pie from lunch.

She practically growled at me before standing up, "I will if you do," she challenged, leaning forward threatening.

I grinned at the familiar action, "if I what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you'll be needing a date to the Gala… and if I ask Steve, you'll be alone all night… so if I ask Steve you have to ask Phoebe," she stated her eyes dancing with amusement.

I groaned, "Nat!" I complained.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked walking into the room, causing Natasha to snap up and stand straight.

"Steve?" Natasha seemed to blurt.

I couldn't contain my laughter and I snorted into my pie. Natasha always claimed that love was for children and I think I now know why; whenever she was around Steve she was reduced to a blubbering idiot. Well, Dinner and a show.

"Natasha?" Steve said back, a slight crease in-between in eyebrows.

"Do you have a date to the Gala?" she asked her voice slightly back to its original purr.

"Uh, I… no," he confirmed quietly.

I looked between them curiously. Was she going to do it or would she chicken out? I saw her right hand clench slightly, a sign that she was uncomfortable, and I nearly smirked.

"Would you like to go with me?" Natasha finally managed, her cheeks slightly blossoming.

I was shocked, my best friend the deadly assassin was being reduced to another love blind fool, who stutters and loses their cool around the lucky person. I smirked when I realized she had done it. I win, game over.

"I suppose… I… uh… yes?" Steve managed before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Natasha let out a breath when he left the room and turned to me with an excited smile, one I saw too rarely on her face, "looks like we're both going shopping with Darcy tomorrow," she said, returning to her book.

I frowned, "What?"

"Well I need a new dress for my date and you need to ask out a certain _someone_," she said smugly.

I shook my head vigorously, "I didn't agree to the bet," I reminded her.

She shrugged, "don't care," she commented before walking out of the room leaving me standing there with my mouth open.

Great. I groaned and put my head in my hands. _Come on Clint, look on the bright side_ I tried to tell myself. I glared in the direction Natasha had walked out of before I looked down at the half eaten pie.

Well, she _is_ pretty.

* * *

**Don't hate me for the crappy chapter please :) because I will always love you!**

**-Taila**


	7. Everybody Breaks

**A/N Hey it's me again, guess what! School breaks up next week so I can write more! Yeah… everybody you're meant to be excited to -.-**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Clint's POV**

"Remind me why is Clint coming again?" Darcy asked, frowning as she spooned chocolate cereal into her mouth.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, leaving it to Natasha to explain, "Because I need his help picking out a dress," she said lamely.

Worst excuse ever.

"But, he's a dude," Darcy said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes again and answered for Natasha, "yes but I'm her oldest friend, so this _dude_ is coming," I told her with a stern look.

She shrugged, accepting the explanation, "fine, whatever," she grumbled, her mouth full of food.

I chuckled and walked over to the window, looking over the city. Natasha and Darcy started up a conversation behind me, talking about the dress they wanted so I tuned out quickly. I thought about the Gala and my heart sunk a little, I can't believe I have to go with that… infuriating woman! It's ridiculous!

I huffed and folded my arms; turning so I could lean against the glass and look over the room. I thought about how I was going to get the girl to go with me since she seems to hate me with a passion. I had thought a bit about it last night, and the only thing I could come up with was being overly nice to her then asking.

But things are easier said than done.

The elevator chimed and I looked up watching Tony come in with a smirk as he talked animatedly to the caramel haired girl next to him.

"What'aya think?" Tony asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

Phoebe shrugged, "sounds good, but isn't it a bit over the top?" she questioned.

Tony just shook his head, "I'm Tony Stark, it's exactly what everyone's expecting," he told her with another self satisfied smirk.

She nodded, "sounds about right," she mumbled before walking over to Darcy and sending the girl a small timid smile.

I frowned as I watched her; she seemed almost quieter and more closed off than yesterday and the tie I had met her. I shook my head at the thought and walked towards the girls, my feet padding softly against the marble.

Phoebe looked up her eyes expressing a slight discomfort before she said, "Hey Clint," and looked back down at the counter.

I shared a frown with Nat and we both made a silent agreement; we would find out what was bothering the girl. And we would find out today.

"Hey Phoebe," I greeted back, not having the stomach to use a degrading nickname like I planned.

She nodded and lightly scratched the surface of the granite counter with her clean fingernails. I watched the movement, wondering if it was a habit or if she was doing it out of discomfort, my brain working at a hundred miles an hour.

Darcy though never noticed that Phoebe was acting like someone completely different, "are you coming to the Gala Phoebe?" she asked as she placed the bowl in the sink.

Tony came over, nursing a cup of coffee in his hands, "she's invited if she wants to come," he told her before leaving the room. Most likely to go to one of his many labs

Phoebe looked torn for a minute, "when is it?" she asked.

"Next week," I supplied, watching her reactions carefully.

She caught my staring and shook her head before turning to Darcy, "I suppose," she said, trailing off slightly.

Darcy practically squealed before gushing, "We have to find you a dress, don't worry Tony's offered to pay for it," she exclaimed before skipping over to the elevator.

When none of us followed she turned back and stared at us, "Well? Coming?"

* * *

I moaned loudly when I saw the large mall Darcy had pulled up in front off. My gut told me it was full of clothing stores and we were going to go into every single one.

"That's, uh… big," Phoebe commented as we climbed out of the car.

"You don't say," I mumbled annoyed as I followed the girls into the complex.

I looked around and saw rows upon rows of shops that had rows upon rows of dresses. I thought about backing out, but I knew my pride wouldn't let me. I would have to get through today _and_ ask Phoebe to be my date to the Gala.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

I winced as Darcy dragged me into the first clothing store she saw, which was the first of many, I'm sure. I don't even know why I showed up today. I had lain in my bed this morning watching my alarm clock tick with pain filled eyes, just waiting for it to go off at nine so I could get up and get ready.

I didn't have to come. I didn't want to come. So why did I?

"Can I just kill myself, I mean, I can see a shooting range just across the road," Clint commented loud enough so we could hear him.

Natasha scowled, "don't start Clint," she growled.

I smiled softly at their bantering as I sifted through a row of dresses not really seeing them, "So what type of Gala is this?" I asked quietly.

Natasha looked up, "normally Tony's parties are wild; drinking, dancers and everything but this time Pepper demanded that it become more formal," she explained.

I frowned, "and that means…" I trailed off.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "it means you bring a date, you wear a floor length dress and you slow dance the entire evening," she said dreamily.

I repressed a loud groan, "you have got to be kidding me," I mumbled.

Clint came up behind me looking at a dress I held in my fingers, "please tell me you weren't considering that?" he asked.

I looked at the ugly bright yellow dress that lay in my fingers, "no, no I just… wasn't paying attention," I said quickly, dropping the dress and throwing it to the side, disgusted.

Clint nodded and sent me a look before walking over to Natasha and talking softly to her. Darcy came over and smiled, pulling out a silver dress and examining it.

"So do you have a date?" I asked her gently.

She beamed at me, "Bruce asked me at lunch yesterday, that's why I said we had to go shopping," she explained with a slight blush.

I nodded and smirked slightly finding the way Bruce stared at her adorable in every fashion, "What about you?" she asked me, frowning at deep red dress before putting it back on the shelf.

I shook my head, "I found out I was attending this like an hour ago, so no," I reminded her.

She blushed, "oops," she whispered before pulling out a deep orange dress, "this is pretty," she breathed.

"Unusual colour," I commented, admiring the dress.

She nodded before scrunching up her face, "it's pretty, but not what I'm looking for," she said.

I frowned, "what are you looking for?" I asked casually.

She blushed and sent me a small, shy smile, "you know that the Hulk is aware of what goes on around Bruce? It's like he's there, in his mind all the time," she told me.

I raised my eyes and motioned for her to continued, "Well uh, I thought that I would make the bug guy happy and wear a green dress," she said shyly.

I chuckled quietly, "sounds good Darcy," I told the crimson cheeked girl.

She thanked me before leaving to look at the endless rows of dresses that had endless prices. I sighed and looked at the black satin dress that I held in my hands, it _was_ pretty but it just wasn't screaming Phoebe. I felt eyes on me and I looked up meeting Nat's eyes, she sent me a smile and motioned me over so I walked over with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Hey Nat, what's wrong," I asked politely.

She frowned and looked down at the pale pink dress she held in gently, "I feel as though I should be asking you that," she said quietly.

I stiffened and shook my head, "why would you need to ask me that?" I asked nervously, playing with the material of the dresses in front of me.

She frowned, "you're acting strange," she explained.

I shook my head and forced out a laugh, "I don't know what you're going on about," I told her before I turned on my heel and left her presence, walking outside and leaning against the wall of the store tiredly.

"Phoebe!"

My head shot up and I forced a smile when I saw Jane coming up to me with a large grin, "Hey, are they in there?" she asked.

I nodded, "yeah, I just—uh needed a breather," I told her with a small smile.

She chuckled and walked into the shop, her face lighting up when she saw the others. I stayed outside and watched people walk past, smiling largely, their arms wrapped around each other happily as they lived their perfect lives. I scoffed and turned away, looking out the window at the blue sky sadly.

Man I feel like shit.

"Hey, you alright?" Jane's soft voice echoed from beside me.

I looked up and met Jane's eyes before swallowing and looking down, "yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said quickly.

She frowned, "no you're not," she said bluntly, causing me to narrow my eyes slightly.

"Jesus, I've told you all, I'm fine, dandy, fucking peachy!" I snarled before turning and walking away from the shop and back towards the car.

Why do they always have to meddle?

* * *

**Clint's POV**

I watched Jane as she came back in wearing a deep frown. She came up to us with a confused look.

"She say's everything's fine,"

I shared a look with Natasha, "Which means that everything is the opposite," I stated.

Natasha nodded, "where did she go?" she asked Jane, dropping the dress she was holding.

"Back towards the car," Jane said with another frown marring her features.

Natasha started to walk towards the door but I stopped her with a hand on her arm, "I'll get it," I told her before taking a deep breath and leaving the store.

I looked around briefly before leaving the mall and walking towards the car. I started to slow down once I caught sight of the caramel haired girl holding her head in her hands as she sat on the bonnet of the car. Once I saw that her shoulders were shaking though, I sped up.

"Phoebe," I breathed, stopping in front of her.

Her head snapped up and she quickly and furiously wiped her eyes, "what—how did you," she started to stammer.

"Are you alright and please, please don't say you are," I insisted, watching her chocolate coloured eyes dim.

She looked up at me, the expression and emotion in her face and eyes breaking my heart, "I'm… not fine," she admitted, her face expressing the discomfort she felt at telling me.

I felt my heart ache as I looked at her broken expression, her eyes flooding with tears. I felt the over whelming need to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

"You can trust me," I promised her.

She looked up at me with a sad look in her eyes, "how old are you?" she asked me, throwing me off track with her sudden question.

My eyebrows furrowed, "uh… twenty… twenty-nine," I said, calculating in my head.

She nodded, "I'm twenty-seven," she told me with a sniffle.

I watched her, "why?" was all I said.

She started laughing, "I'm twenty seven and I have nothing to show for it, I've accomplished nothing!" she exclaimed.

I frowned, "I'm sure you have something," I started to say but she shook her head feverishly.

"I have no home, no friends, no family, nothing! My sister, who's twenty three, is engaged. She is fucking getting married! She's a top architect! Owns a company and everything… and they only thing I have is the trust fund my parents left me when they died," she said, her tears spilling over.

"Your parents are dead?" I said softly.

She shook her head dejectedly, "two nights ago, some bastard took a gun and put a bullet in their heads while they sleep," she snarled.

I felt my heart go out to the girl before I wondered why she was telling me this. I looked up at her, watching her brown eyes glaze over as she became lost in her own thoughts. So her parents died the night before she came to lunch with us, and she didn't even know.

I watched her close her eyes, muttering something, her lips moving soundlessly. I had seen Natasha like this, a long time ago, her heart shattered and the same broken expression on her features. It was the same with Phoebe, but unlike Natasha, Phoebe doesn't have someone to rely on.

"Hey, do you want to head back to the tower? Or continue shopping?" I asked her gently, my hands tracing soothing circles in her back.

He face hardened and she wiped her face, the only sign she had been crying was the red around her eyes, "lets head back," she said before uncurling herself and standing up, straightening her clothes and hair quickly.

She turned to me with a hard look in her eyes, "I swear Barton, tell anyone," she choked out, "and I will kill you," she swore.

I looked her eyes and softly said, "I don't doubt it,"

She started to walk and I followed behind her, confused at my own actions, my own wanting to comfort the girl. Why did I suddenly want to be so nice, this morning I was making up different nick names for her and now I was coddling her like a child? My mind flashed back to the broken look and I realized why. She was like me. Alone.

Frightened and so alone.

* * *

**Everybody has to break, and I thought who better to break in front of then our resident archer? I really hope you liked it, I'm getting a good reception for this story and it makes me so happy :)**

**-Taila**


	8. Think What You Want

**A/N Hey guys, guess what? It's the school holidays! Which means I can write more! Hopefully, depends if I can steal the damn computer…**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

I swallowed as I entered the mall again, Clint standing closely behind me. I took a deep breath and went to go into the store I had previously evacuated but stopped short and turned to face the quiet archer.

"I... uh, thank you," I managed to stutter out after a few seconds of him staring at me cautiously.

Clint chuckled slightly, "we all break," he said simply, "it wasn't a problem," he continued waving a hand dismissively.

I shifted and looked away quickly before meeting his eyes again, "I guess I owe you?" I said slowly.

He shrugged, "guess you do," he said with a smile.

I let a soft smile grace my lips, "I could always stop calling you birdbrain?" I offered.

His face deadpanned and he stared at me before his face lit up, "actually…" he trailed off.

I frowned and took a small step forward so I could look into his eyes, which were looking at the floor "actually?" I pushed gently.

He rubbed the back of his neck and lifted his head, "well I may have accepted a bet… that involves you…" he said sheepishly.

I suppressed my loud laugh and settled for a smirk before folding my arms, "really?" I asked.

He sent me a look before rolling his eyes, "you're going to the Gala right?" he clarified.

I nodded with a slight frown, "yeah I said I would, what does that have to do…" I trailed off when I realized what he was hinting at, "oh," I said smugly, allowing my smirk to come back in full force.

"Please?" was he said, "I was planning on being all sweet and whatever," he waved off, "then asking but if you owe me…" he said smugly, my smug look disappearing.

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms childishly.

He bowed sarcastically, "the Gala starts at seven, I guess I'll pick you up then?" he asked, his eyes sparking with victory.

"Fine," I repeated before lifting a finger at him warningly, "this doesn't mean I like you," I told him firmly.

An emotion passed through his eyes to quickly for me to catch, "doesn't mean I like you either," he said, a sarcastic tone dripping into his voice.

I nodded to show I had heard him before I turned and walked into the store, spotting Jane and walking over to her with an apologetic look, "hey Jane," I said softly.

She looked up and studied my face intently before she looked back down at the dress in her hands, "hello," she said calmly.

I shifted on my feet, looking at the long black dress in her hands. Ripping my eyes away from the material I looked around the shop briefly; spotting the colour I wanted before going over and grabbing the stretchy material. I walked back over to Jane and held the dress up, waiting for her to look up and notice me.

"I recommend a soft bronze colour like this," I mused, holding the dress up to her.

She looked down at herself and nodded, a smile splitting her face, "the colour is perfect but I do _not _like the design," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

I smiled and dropped the dress roughly, "what design were you thinking of? Have you seen any you really liked?" I thought before frowning, "would we have time to get one made?" I continued.

Jane chuckled and patted my hand, "calm down, we'll find a dress," she told me.

I rolled my eyes, "oh I doubt that," I said sarcastically, "I don't think there's enough shops!"

She laughed and grabbed my hands, "the others moved onto the next one on our list anyway," Jane said dragging me out of the shop.

I looked and saw Clint watching me from the wall I had been leaning against before my episode. I quickly waved at him, gesturing for him to follow me. He frowned but nodded and quickly ran after me, taking up a spot at my side.

Jane pulled me into a very expensive looking shop, before she stopped and looked around briefly.

"Over there," she whispered, pulling me along. Again.

I grabbed Clint's hand when he tried to go outside and he got dragged along with me. Jane came to a sudden stop, causing me to bump into her and Clint to bump into me.

"Ow," I muttered when Clint collided with my back.

"Oh, there you are Phoebe, how is this?" I heard Darcy squeal as she twirled in front of a mirror dressed in a deep green, floor length dress.

I studied her before pursing my lips, "uh… maybe something tighter? Make these," I gestured at her breasts, "show more," I said with a wink.

She chuckled, "good point,' she praised, "can't have Bruce's attention on anyone but me," she said dramatically.

I furrowed my brow, "and the twins," I said plainly pointing at her chest.

She stopped and turned to give me a glare before she walked back into the changing room. I giggled and turned to Natasha who was giving me a proud look. I frowned at her and followed her gaze which was intently staring at my hand… which was still clutching Clint's

I quickly dropped it, "uh chosen a dress yet Nat?" I asked.

She smirked, "not yet no, I don't really know what Steve's going to wear…" she said, a frown quickly replacing the smirk.

I shrugged, "Maybe a deep red?" I asked, "It'll suit your hair and Steve's fascination with the American flag," I said.

I heard Clint groan and turned to look at him out of the corner of my eye, "what's wrong birdbr—Clint," I said, quickly correcting myself.

He gave me a quick look before letting out a loud sigh, "Tony has this thing with Gala's… after this little _party_ I have to put up with the Christmas one," he said, pumping his fist in fake enthusiasm.

I frowned, "crap, it's the first of November today!" I said loudly, causing Darcy to drop the dress she was carrying.

_Sorry_ I mouthed before looking around the shop sheepishly. _Now that's embarrassing_ I thought to myself as Natasha hurried over to a corner of the shop. Shit, Christmas was only next month… what the hell do I buy for Katy? Do I buy anything for the Avengers and company? I watched Natasha go with a frown before I looked down at the displays of ball gowns.

I turned to Clint whose eyes were searching the shop, "having fun?" I asked.

He smiled at me briefly, "if I was having any more fun, I'd explode…" he said before meeting my eyes, "killing everyone here," he said.

I snorted out a laugh and turned away, fighting a grin as I heard Clint laugh loudly behind me

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Natasha that's stunning!" I exclaimed looking at the ruby coloured dress Nat was cradling in her slim hands.

She sent me a smile before her gaze was captured by the simmering material, "I think I've found my dress," she said softly.

I nodded as Natasha folded the dress over her arm gently and held it to her chest as I sifted through another display, "I'm never going to find a dress!" I complained.

"Any ideas?" Darcy asked.

"Phoebe recommended a soft bronze colour, which I couldn't agree more with, but I can't find my dream design!" I cried throwing a dress back on the rack.

I heard a loud laugh and we all turned towards the entrance of the shop. I raised my eyebrows when I saw Clint and Phoebe laughing and smiling at each other.

"Did I miss something?" I asked curiously.

Natasha pursed her lips, "maybe they did some bonding outside?" she said suggestively.

Darcy let out a small laugh, "define bonding," she commented lazily, watching the pair with amused eyes.

Natasha wiggled her eyebrows, "maybe we should leave the lovebirds alone," she said.

"Lovebirds?" we heard and turned to see Clint and Phoebe staring us down with matching stances and expressions.

I gave Natasha a _Shame_ look and watched her poke her tongue out childishly, "well…" she trailed off.

Phoebe's eyes darkened slightly, "we don't even _like_ each other, what makes you think love is even possible?" she demanded.

My eyes darted to Clint who looked just has angry as Phoebe… maybe even a little sad? I frowned and opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but Clint spoke up first.

"Love _isn't_ possible," he stated darkly.

I nodded and managed to hold in my laughter until Phoebe had walked off. As soon as she was busy looking closely at the dresses I let the laugh out and covered my mouth quickly when Clint glared at me.

He snorted and turned on his heel, walking off quickly to stand guard at the shop entrance. I followed him with my eyes before I looked over at Darcy and Natasha.

"Love isn't possible," I mocked in a deep voice.

Natasha let out a small laugh before she gestured to the dress in her hands, "I'll go pay for this," she said before starting to walk towards the counter.

"Hey, don't forget Tony's credit card!" Darcy sang, flicking the card in Nat's direction.

Natasha chuckled and caught the card easily before leaving our sight, a tail of red silk trailing behind her

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

I scoffed and continued absently sifting through dresses as I thought about Natasha's comment. She just had to say that didn't she? Ruin the moment much. I looked up and saw Darcy winking at me as she held a mustard coloured dress.

I dropped the dress I was holding and stormed outside so I could wait for Natasha without Darcy sending me damn winks every few seconds. I rubbed a hand over my face as I looked around, trying to find a shop that looked top of the line. Hey, Tony's buying!

"Phoebe," a startled voice echoed.

I jumped and looked over to the wall, seeing Clint leaning against it, "didn't find something you like?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "what do you wear to a Gala celebrating the defeat of a reindeer?" I asked him.

Clint chuckled, "I don't think anyone knows what to wear to _that_ kind of party," he commented lazily.

I smiled and watched him sigh before looking at me, "are we uh all good?" he asked me, "I mean Nat's comment was a bit…" he said with a small wince.

He ran a hand through his hair and turned, causing me to glance into the shop. Natasha was coming out followed by Darcy and Jane who had smiles on their faces when they saw me and Clint standing together. Darcy said we were moving on to the next shop and I waited for them to walk ahead of us before leaning over to Clint.

"Its fine, we know the truth," I told him, "they can think what they want,"

Clint nodded and caught up to Natasha, asking what dress she brought. I swallowed and watch Clint smile and laugh when he saw Natasha's dress.

They can think what they want… so why do I want them thinking that Clint and I were…

* * *

**Hey if you were wondering… I have no idea when Loki actually invaded New York… so it was in the second week of November… Alright? Cool.**

**-Taila**


	9. Identity

**A/N hello my faithful followers! Merry Christmas, I hope you have an amazing holidays :) I'm over the moon because I just got a laptop for my birthday! So this is the first chapter for Not My Fight I'll be writing on my new baby.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Store number seven," Clint muttered loudly when Darcy dragged us out of yet another store.

I groaned and allowed myself to be dragged as I sulked. I'll admit I wanted a dress, but we had been at it for hours and my feet were starting to hurt. So far Natasha was the only one with a dress, although Darcy had tried on many different ideas but binned them all, making the rest of us more frustrated than amused.

I turned to Jane who was cradling a deep blue dress in her hands, "Jane?" I asked when I saw a thoughtful look on her face.

She looked up at me before glancing back down to the dress in her hands, "I love this design," she mumbled softly, "but the colour..."

I felt a bit sorry for Jane, she kept finding either the perfect style or the perfect colour, but if the colour was perfect than the dress was horrible and if the dress was perfect, the _colour_ was horrible. She just couldn't win. I went to rub her shoulder in comfort before an idea popped into my head.

My eyes lit up and I gently pried the dress from her hands before walking up to the counter, "hello," I greeted.

The sales lady looked up with a large smile, "just this today?" she asked, already reaching for the dress.

I leant back, holding the material out of her reach, "I was wondering if you had this dress in any other colours?" I asked her, gesturing to the dress in my hands.

She picked up the dress, checking the label before typing something quickly on the keyboard in front of her.

She studied the screen before nodding, "we have the goddess design in Watermelon, Silver, Red, Blue, Gold and... Brown I believe," she said giving me a small smile.

I smiled back broadly, "could you show me them?" I asked, waiting before she nodded and led me away from the counter to the back of the shop.

"Here we are," she said, "will that be all?" she asked politely.

I nodded before focusing back on the dresses. Jane was right, the design was to die for but the blue colour wasn't. My fingers quickly shifting through the clothes rack before hovering over the gold one. It was absolutely stunning! It was a dark gold that simmered when I moved it and the Goddess design was to die for... and kind of ironic really.

It was a soft, cool material and had a darker gold ribbon around the waist that would show off Jane's small shape perfectly. It had a deep v neck that came up into two thick straps that would drape over her shoulders. For me it was really made a Goddess dress because of the two pieces of floor length netting like material that came off her shoulders. It was the kind of thing you would expect a Greek Goddess to wear and absolutely perfect for Jane.

I rushed back over to the woman in question as she watched me with a confused expression. I smiled as I passed her the dress watching her eyes light up happily. She squealed and hugged me excitably sending me a soft smile before she hurried to show the others. I sent her a small smile as she walked, happy that I could help her.

I watched her go and show the others before I frowned, wondering where Clint was. I spun on the spot trying to find his dusty blonde coloured hair.

"Where the hell..." I muttered, getting slightly frustrated.

I froze when I saw the man frowning at something on a display. He's looking at dresses? _Oh this is_ _too good_, I thought as I walked up to him with a smirk.

"What cha doing?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked up at me, "got a dress yet?" he asked me curiously.

I shook my head, "I just... no idea," I finished with a shake of my head.

He let out a small chuckle before lifting up the dress he had previously been looking at. I felt my jaw drop when I saw the stunning silk ice blue coloured dress. I looked up Clint with wonder in my eyes, _how had he chosen the most perfect dress for me?_ I thought as he pressed the material into my hands.

It was deep ice blue with a silver beading design in a small bunch on the right hip. It was one shouldered and bunch towards the beading making it look like it was slightly pleated in the bust. I held it up and watched it shine in the light before I noticed the slit going up the right thigh.

I let out a small giggle before turning my awe struck eyes to Clint, "it's, my god it's gorgeous," I stammered, cradling the material to my chest.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "thought you might like it," he said, "it compliments your eyes," he praised.

I blushed and stammered out another thanks before I rushed over to show Jane. Jane looked up at my approach but didn't notice the material in my hands.

"Guess what I think Darcy found a dress!" she said, slight annoyance in her features.

I frowned at Darcy's apologetic expression, "I may have find it a few shops back," she explained..

I was too happy to be angry at the childish adult and instead let out a laugh when Jane started going on about how long they put up with her dress rants. Natasha was the first to notice the dress in my hands.

"Found something Phoebe?" She asked a small guarded smile on her lips.

I nodded and showed them the dress, holding it up to my body to show what I would look like in it. The all gasped and nodded their acceptance.

"You're not going to believe who chose it," I said, quirking an eyebrow before turning to look at Clint over my shoulder.

"No," was all Darcy said as she ran a hand over the dress.

I nodded, "yes," I corrected, "I was going to go tease him for looking at dresses but turns out he was trying to find one to match my eyes," I said with a fake swoon making even Natasha chuckle.

"Well, I thought he didn't like you and you didn't like him?" she asked, a fake dismissive look on her face as she waved a hand dramatically.

I pulled a face, "he's not completely annoying," I said, "I suppose he's alright," I said rolling my eyes.

"Wow, coming from you that's a compliment," a deep voice sounded from behind me.

I turned and met Clint's eyes before poking out my tongue at him childishly. He chuckled and turned to the others.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but we all have our dresses? Yes good let's go home," he said with relief on his face.

I shook my head and the relief turned to horror, "we need shoes and accessories," I told him with a smirk.

His face went blank and he turned before walking out of the shop ranting on about the sacrifices he made. I watched him go with a smirk on my face before I shook my head good naturedly.

"Can I borrow Tony's credit card?" I asked with a small giggle.

Natasha passed it to me respectively before pushing Jane and I in the direction of the counter. I grabbed Jane's hand and we walked side by side to the sales lady where we both brought our dresses.

Afterwards we turned to each other and chimed, "Shoes!"

* * *

"Never again!" Clint exclaimed once we had started the trek back to the car after our final purchase.

I rolled my eyes and thrust my bags at him before stretching my arms and winking in his direction. I heard him huff as he straightened the bags that had been forced into his arms. I chuckled and turned to Natasha who was looking thoughtful.

"What's up?" I asked, slowing down until I was standing next to her before walking at her pace.

She turned to me and stared me down for a few minutes before letting out a small sigh, "remember how this morning I told you I was going to the Gala with Steve?" she asked, sparing me a quick glance.

I nodded and brushed my hair back from my face, "yeah, course, why? Cold feet?" I asked sarcastically.

She shook her head and hesitated for a minute, "do you think he's going with me because he's scared of me or he thinks he has too?" she asked me, looking right into my eyes.

I frowned and instantly started to shake my head, "no," I said, "I think he's going with you because he thinks your amazing but since he's about as shy as a school boy he wouldn't ask you himself," I said with a snort.

She smiled softly, "thanks," she said quietly.

I frowned before rubbing her shoulder affectionately, "no problem, you'll be fine, especially when he see's your dress," I said, pretending to cool her down with my hand, "cause you so hot,"

She chuckled and whacked my hand away, "so," she said, quirking her eyebrow, "Clint said he's going with you, now how on earth did he manage that?" she asked.

I looked at my feet, "I wasn't entirely happy before remember? He comforted me and..." I trailed off slowly as the memories came back, "and I said I owe him, so he said I could go to him with the Gala and he'll call it even," I finished with a smile, sidestepping a few people.

She narrowed her eyes, "that doesn't count," she mumbled.

I frowned before smirking slightly, "are you the one he had the bet with?" I asked remembering his previous words.

She nodded, "do you think that counts as getting you to go to the Gala with him?" she asked.

I nodded, "technically he still got me to go with him," I pointed out with a shrug.

She scowled, "damn here I was thinking I won," she said with a small smile.

"No sorry, you the loser," I said sadly.

She pouted, "Well maybe he'll be a really bad date so you leave half way through... then that doesn't count," she proposed.

I chuckled, "hope not and I doubt that, he can be a gentleman when he wants to," I told her with a smile.

We laughed as we walked the rest of the way to the car. Just as we reached the tower, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. As we waited in the elevator I pulled it out and quickly read the message.

_I got a new client Pheebs, and you'll never believe who!_

I chuckled slightly at my nickname before replying quickly.

"Who's Katy?" Darcy asked over my shoulder, peering at my screen.

I opened my mouth but closed it with a playful glare in Darcy's direction, "no one Darcy," I sung innocently, enjoying how comfortable she was with me.

The elevator door opened and I let out a large smile as I entered the Penthouse, looking over my shoulder at my companions before smiling at the Avengers and Pepper.

"My bags aren't too heavy are they?" I asked Clint mockingly.

I heard Natasha chuckle and the others join in, even Clint let out a loud laugh.

"Phoebe Riley," a scolding voice echoed through the large room.

I spun around and was met with the mothering eyes of my younger sister, "Katy..." I trailed off when I saw her standing next to a smirking Tony Stark.

"Stark?" I growled.

"You signed in," he said with a smirk, "and you write a last name, all it took was a quick hack into SHIELD and then a quick name search... have to say I dug up a lot of dirt," he teased, "including a very lovely architect as a sister," he exclaimed.

I spluttered and my eyes shot around the room, glaring at Stark and Katy but softening when it met Darcy's, Jane's, Nat's and Clint's.

"This is my sister," I said awkwardly, "Katy," I introduced.

Clint met my eyes for a split second before he grinned wildly and took a step forward with his hadn outstretched, "Hey, Clint Barton," he greeted.

I let out a sigh of relief and sent him a grateful look before the others stepped forward and said their own introductions.

"It's nice to meet you all, Pheebs has said so much about you," she gushed, her Australian accent strong.

"If you don't mind me asking," Clint started to say, "how come you have a strong accent but _Pheebs_ doesn't" he asked.

I sighed as Katy answered, "she uh, only really talks to me like that normally..." she said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"And why is that?" Natasha asked, quirking her eyebrow for the umpteenth time today.

I chuckled, "because I only trust my sister," I said bluntly, watching everyone's heads shoot up.

Jane's eyes held hurt and I looked away quickly before I dared to look up and meet Clint's. They held understanding and I was relieved to see no judgement in them what so ever, but my heart ached when he attempted to hide the hurt.

"You don't trust us?" he asked, "you don't trust me?" he continued, looking away from me and instead staring at Natasha.

I frowned when Nat wore a sympathetic expression as she looked into Clint's eyes before sighing, "I do trust you," I said my accent coming through strongly as I met Jane's eyes, then Clint's

"I do,"

* * *

**Well hello again, I love the cheesy you don't trust me line and I thought it could be an early Christmas present. Merry Christmas to all and I hope you enjoy spending ti with your families, I know I will**

**-Taila**


	10. Moving The Unmentionables

**A/N I'm happy that you loved my cheesy line! It makes me feel special! Thought I might start answering people's reviews because I love it when people do it for me!**

**beulah2013- Haha, it does sound like Tony doesn't it! He probably would say something along those lines just to annoy Phoebe**

**Tiryn- Kicked puppy expression sounds legit! I mean that was exactly what I was going for, big puppy dog eyes nawww!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"I do," I repeated again

No one said a word as the sunlight filtered through the windows almost lazily. I turned slightly and watched my sister tense up and send me an apologetic smile as her eyes remained wide.

"Good enough for me," Tony commented idly, shrugging before looking down at the amber liquid in his cup.

I sent him a deadpanned look before looking at the others who looked thoughtful. Even after Tony's words everyone still looked hurt and guarded. I focused on breathing in and out before I turned to Katy and shook my head ever so slightly. She frowned before clicking to what I was going to do and I saw her open her mouth.

"I'm never going to get sick of that accent you know?" Darcy informed me, lifting her chin slightly, "I'll probably keep asking you to say different things," she mused before going back to raiding Tony's freezer.

I let out a small chuckle, "well, I don't know what to say to that," I muttered.

She shrugged, "as long as you say something, cause girl," she said dramatically, "that accent is delicious!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "delicious?" I echoed allowing myself to look flabbergasted.

She winked as she pulled out a large tub of strawberry ice-cream and hurried over to get two spoons, "don't judge me," she said threateningly, pointing her spoon at me before sitting next to Bruce and passing him the other spoon.

I raised my hands in defeat and shook my head fondly, "yeah, yeah no judging," I promised before looking over at Jane and the others.

Jane had a soft smile on her features as she walked over, "I agree with Darcy although I'm not going to go all stalker on you and demand for you to say this and that," she said with a pointed glare at Darcy.

"Stalker's my middle name," she declared before sending Bruce a flirtatious smile, "ain't that right big guy," she said with a wink.

Bruce blushed and looked down, playing with the spoon in his hands. His lips moved as he mumbled something only Darcy could hear, causing her to chuckle and blush before swatting him on the arm lightly.

"Shut up," she muttered, her red cheeks standing out against her pale skin.

I smiled before looking over at the rest of the room, most were sending me winks and smiles but Natasha looked extremely thoughtful as she stared me down. I shifted under her gaze but didn't drop my eyes. I saw something flicker in her eyes before she spared Clint a quick look.

"You should move into the room across the hall from me," she said with a nod, "in case you crash here, so you have spare clothes," she offered.

I smiled in thanks, "I don't think that's necessary," I started to say before my loud mouth sister cut in.

"Oh no," she said sending me a glare before looking over to Natasha with a soft smile, "she'll move in permanently if you don't mind because you," she scolded, shoving me slightly, "are costing me a fortune in rent and food and what not," she said.

I chuckled sheepishly, "what you talking 'bout?" I said childishly, frowning and punching her in the shoulder affectionately.

Everyone in the room laughed as Tony gave me his permission to live in the tower. I looked around when I didn't hear Clint's deep laughter. I frowned when I saw him breathing deeply and looking at the floor with glazed over eyes, as if he was thinking hard or daydreaming.

I watched the others laugh for a few minutes before I walked over to Clint, a smile in my eyes.

"Clint?" I mumbled, loud enough that he would hear but not loud enough that the others would.

He slowly raised his head before giving me a bland smile, "yeah?"

I hesitated before asking, "Are you alright? I mean if I'm that annoying I don't have to move in," I said with a chuckle.

He laughed and shook his head, "no, no be my guest, move in," he said with a dramatic wave of his hand.

I nodded, "well, then you wouldn't mind helping me pack would you?" I asked with a hopeful expression.

He smiled and shook his head, "nah you know me got things to do," he said dismissively.

I sent him a smirk, "oh no you don't, you're helping end of story!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

He groaned loudly, "do I have to?" he asked, sending me a puppy dog face.

I widened my eyes and leant in, so our lips were almost touching, "you will if you want to live," I threatened with a wink.

"Now... Kiss!" Darcy said loudly, making me quickly step back from Clint and face her with a confused expression.

I rolled my eyes as Clint said from beside me, "Fine, I'll help,"

I sent him a smile, "course you will birdbrain," I said with a wink.

He spluttered, "You said you wouldn't call me birdbrain anymore!" he protested.

I shook my head, "no it was one of your few options, you chose the other choice," I argued.

"Options?" Tony and my sister echoed at the same time, sending each other matching smirks.

I sighed, "Either I stopped calling him birdbrain or I went with him to your Gala Mr Stark," I explained, crossing my arms as I stared at Clint with a satisfied smile.

"Clint asked you to the Gala?" Tony asked, "Priceless," Tony chuckled, tipping his drink in our direction.

I rolled my eyes before looking over at Tony, "So, when can I move in?"

* * *

"Break that and I will end you," I informed Clint as he juggled a glass vase in his hands.

He sent me a confused look, "why? What does it mean to you?" he asked me curiously.

I chuckled, "it was my mums," I said, pausing for a few seconds before scooping up more of my shirts and placing them in a box.

"I'm sorry," Clint mumbled, carefully wrapping up the vase in newspaper before placing it in a box labelled 'fragile'

I sent him a soft smile, "I don't mind," I said walking over to him and gently placing my hand on his shoulder, "but... break it and I will end you," I repeated.

He sent me a blank look before scoffing and walking over to the lamps and various glass objects in my room. He picked each one up, judging the size before checking the box he had been packing and picking one that fit the gaps.

"I won't break it, promise," he said with a smile as he wrapped up a large glass bowtie statue.

I nodded and clapped my hands once I had finished placing my shirts away. Clint gave me another confused look before I explained that I was going to go get another box from the car so I could pack the last of my clothes. He smiled and nodded before going back to packing the fragile objects, his tongue sticking out at an odd angle as he focused on his job.

I chuckled and quickly hurried down to the large truck Tony had hired for us... well brought for us more like it. I lifted up the back before jumping in and grabbing another stack of boxes. I smiled and turned hurrying back up to my old apartment, boxes in hand.

I re-entered my bedroom and let my jaw drop at the sight in front of me. Clint was going through my underwear draw?

"Clint?" I practically yelled.

He jumped, "Phoebe," he said back before looking at the object in his hand and dropping it, "uh..."

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to repress my smile.

"You said you needed more boxes but I finished packing the fragile items so I went to the only draw I hadn't seen you pack and started filling up the box..." he said carefully, explaining why he had been elbow deep in my unmentionables.

I giggled, "but you stopped to have a look did you?" I asked him walking over to see how much he had placed in the box.

There was a decent amount of undergarments in there, all nicely folded and placed in the box neatly. I chuckled and gave Clint a large smile as he straightened his shirt, looking extremely embarrassed. I smiled because I knew his story was true; Clint seemed too much like a gentleman to be rooting through my draws.

"Thank you," I said genuinely, going to stand next to him and help pack the rest

* * *

**Clint's POV**

I rolled my eyes as Phoebe struggled with the box she was carrying. I hurried over to her, holding a box of her shoes in one hand as I ran towards her.

"Pheebs, wait, here take this, its lighter," I said as I traded one box for the other.

She nodded and adjusted to the new weight, "thanks Clint," she said before continuing her walk to the elevator.

I watched her go with a soft smile before shaking my head, she hadn't even complained when I had used her nickname. I chuckled and watched her try to squeeze in another box as she stood in the centre of the elevator surrounded by her things.

I waited until the doors closed before calmly placing the heavy box near the doors for when she came back down. I shook my head and thought about when I had met her.

The first thing I noticed was that she was beautiful... I mean who couldn't? Really? But then she opened her mouth and after that it was more than easy to just find her annoying. Beautiful... but still really annoying.

I grabbed another box and slowly made my way back to the elevator doors. She had pretty good comebacks and insults though, I'll give her that. She was also smarter than I gave her credit for... and obviously a lot like me.

I thought back to her break down from the other day and how my heart broke from the look in her eyes. The look of being alone and scared. The look of not knowing what to do next.

The look of needing someone beside you.

I often saw that look after waking up from a nightmare and passing the mirror on my way to the bathroom. I can understand the pain of being alone, since I put up with it daily, less now that I had the Avengers and Natasha... but I was going to lose Nat to Steve soon and the others to their respective partners.

The elevator chimed, signalling its arrival before it opened revealing Phoebe in all her glory. When she saw me I got a bright smile before she brushed passed me to get more boxes. I frowned and turned.

"Hey, uh would you consider us friends?" I asked her, following close behind.

She turned to me, confusion written all over her face, "why?" was all she said before placing a box in my hands, "not much left now," she mumbled, taking one herself.

I shrugged, causing the box to let out a chime as glass hit glass, "curiosity, I guess," I answered almost nervously before mentally slapping myself when I felt the knots in my stomach.

She pursed her lips, "_I_ consider you a close friend yes," she said happily, walking along beside me, "do you consider me a friend?" she asked back.

I nodded, "at first I found you annoying," I started to say before she smacked me on the arm, "hey hey, wait for me to finish," I argued, before continuing, "but then I started to appreciate your sense of humour and your intelligence and the other day..." I trailed off.

She placed her box down looking slightly upset, "when I was weak and disgusting," she murmured.

I shook my head, "and the other day I realized you more like me than I thought," I said before walking over and shutting her boot, "that was the last one," I told her before opening the elevator door and placing the few boxes in.

"I am?" Phoebe exclaimed, "How?" she demanded, helping with the last boxes before stopping my movements with a delicate hand on my upper arm.

I winked at her, "in more ways than one," I told her with a smile before placing my hand over hers.

I grinned when her face went bright red and she dropped her gaze, before gently taking her hand back and sending me a shy smile. I watched her fondly before taking her arm and leading her into the elevator.

"Up," I commanded pressing the button for Phoebe's level a few times before I registered the elevator car moving.

Phoebe was staring at the floor still wearing the same smile, "you alright Pheebs?" I asked her.

She looked up and nodded, "yeah I'm just happy that I have a new friend," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes before she froze and slowly turned to meet my eyes, "Pheebs?" she shrieked.

I chuckled, what did I just get myself into?

* * *

**I hope you liked it, it seemed alright to me but I was scared you guys may find it a little bit cliché or predictable or something. You don't do you? If you do please tell me, constructive criticism is always welcomed but flamers can shove off Haha**

**Got to admit, Darcy is awesome!**

**-Taila**


	11. To-Do List

**A/N Hey guys! Do you love me? I bloody well hope so otherwise never again shall a chapter of this story touch the... uh... well I'll never post another chapter. **

**Tiryn- Thank you, I hope the cliché didn't hurt anyone I really don't want to deal with any law suits ;) but thank you for your touching review**

**Booklover1598- Thanks for liking my story, it makes me want to write even more.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I groaned as I took one look at Darcy's do to list. It was on two separate pieces of paper, and almost every single activity on there was long and tedious.

"Now I know why you woke me up so early," I grumped, looking over at the Tony's smirking face.

"I feel for you, I really do," he said apologetically.

I shook my head as Clint entered the room, frowning at my depressed features, "what's up," he asked, moving over to my side like he always would.

I smiled when he took up his spot at my left side, sending me a worried glance. We had become quite close since that day in the Mall and he treated me like a little sister, watching out for me and giving me his time and attention whenever I should want it.

I looked up at him and passed him the sheets of paper I had in my hands. His lips moved as he read the sheet over in his head, his eyes widening as he sent me the same apologetic look I had received from Tony.

"Uh, is all of this for the Gala tonight?" he asked, gently handing the paper back to me with a frown.

I nodded, "the things I do for you," I quirked, shaking my head when I looked at the first thing on the list.

He chuckled and hit my arm before walking over to Natasha and muttering something in her ear. I ignored the pang of jealously I felt and instead looked over to Darcy and pointed at the first appointment on our list.

"Manicures and Pedicures?" I asked, before my eyes widened more when I really read through the list, unlike my quick once over before.

"Make-up? Hair? Waxing? Eye lash extensions, eyebrow tinting," I exclaimed, "Darcy, what the actual hell!"

She grinned and shrugged, "What? You know you'll enjoy it, oh and Pepper's meeting us there," she sung before skipping over to Natasha and Clint before practically dragging them onto the balcony before talking to them heatedly.

I frowned before letting out a loud sigh before turning, only to be met by a studying stare, "Steve," I stammered, shocked that he was so close so quickly, making barely a sound.

He shifted, "Can I ask you a question," he asked me, looking above my head instead of at me.

I gave a humourless chuckle, "why not?"I replied waiting for the question.

Steve finally looked down and met my eyes, "Natasha... she... why did she ask me to the Gala?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with self doubt.

I raised my eyebrows, "so the first time you talk to me for the, what, 3 weeks you've known me is to ask about a girl who clearly likes you?" I asked sarcastically before thrusting the paper in my hands into his own and brushing past him.

He frowned, "clearly?" he echoed.

I nodded and turned to face him again, "why do you think she asked you?" I said gentler at his shy expression.

He let out a breath, "I thought it was a bet or a dare," he said with a shy smile, "I'm sorry I haven't been speaking to you, I've been a bit hesitant to trust you," he said.

I chuckled dryly, "it wasn't a dare, but if it makes you feel any better, Clint only asked me because it was part of a bet," I informed him, trying my hardest not to sound bitter, "and I felt the same but now that I trust you I think you need to trust me,"

He nodded and his blue eyes lit up, "so she really does, have an uh interest?" he asked.

I nodded, "yes Steve, she likes you Steve, she has an interest Steve," I droned, sending him an approving smile.

He smiled again and I noticed that he was very attractive, now that I had the proper chance to really look at him without him storming from the room or pointedly ignoring me. He had big innocent blue eyes and the body of a god, not to mention the cutest blonde hair I had ever seen, perfectly parted and combed. Damn Natasha was lucky to have him on her arm for the whole evening.

Steve chuckled at my moaning before looking behind me, "would you like me to cook you some Breakfast?" he asked.

I shook my head shyly, "you don't have to—"

"I was just about to cook some for myself anyway," he stated, lightly grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the kitchen with a smile.

"Well, I guess I can't say no now," I laughed as he pulled me along with a friendly smile.

* * *

**Clint's POV**

"What?" I demanded when Darcy had finished yanking mine and Natasha's arms off.

She rolled her eyes and hit me, "shut up, I'm here to tell you I've done it all!" she exclaimed, looking very proud of herself.

"You've done what exactly?" Natasha asked, folding her arms.

"The things you two asked remember? I got the Limo's and the flowers and the suits you asked for," she counted off, ticking each thing off on her slim fingers.

Natasha chuckled, "so you got it all?" she exclaimed, looking like a teenage girl suddenly.

Clint smiled fondly, "did you ask Darcy for the exact same thing?" I asked, not shocked that Natasha and I had thought along the same lines.

Natasha nodded, "of course! I wanted a Limo, I wanted Steve to wear the right coloured bow tie and I wanted him to get me something nice," she admitted shyly.

I let a smile pull the corners of my mouth again, "well, I asked for a cool ride, a matching outfit so I didn't look like an idiot and some flowers to get for Phoebe," I said with a slightly small voice.

Natasha quirked her eyebrows, "you're really going all out for this little bet aren't you?" she asked.

I frowned, "it's all for the sake of the bet," I told her annoyed.

"Ah, of course it is, it's not like you've been spending every waking minute with her because you like her right?" she said sarcastically, "no, it's all for the sake of the bet," she mumbled.

I snorted and looked at Phoebe, frowning when I saw Steve and her laughing and smiling, "Hey Nat," I said tugging on her arm to get her to look into the building.

Darcy followed our gazes and she let out a whistle when Steve took Phoebe's arm and pulled her out of sight with Phoebe giggling the whole way. I swallowed my jealously and instead made a move to head inside but Darcy grabbed my arm along with Natasha's.

"So if it's all for the sake of the bet then why is your face almost green with envy?" she teased.

I scoffed and brushed her hand away impatiently, "I'm not jealous," I muttered.

"You look like the Grinch," she stated.

"Or the Hulk," Natasha offered blandly.

"I'm not jealous!" I growled.

"Aren't you?" Natasha's tight voice joined in the argument.

I clenched my jaw and let out a frustrated groan, "maybe a little," I admitted quietly, but only because I could see the same emotions I was feeling reflected in Nat's green eyes.

She smiled falsely, "I knew it," she said, a smug tone still finding its way into her voice.

I couldn't stop the small dry chuckle that escaped my lips before Darcy shook her hand, trying to gain our attention once again.

"Calm down you two, Steve was just asking Phoebe if Nat actually likes him, he's been asking everyone!" she insisted, before turning to me, "and you know Steve, he's just being friendly so stop with the death glare," she scolded before looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Shit, we have to leave now or we'll be late," she squealed, grabbing Natasha before sprinting back inside.

I smiled and hurried after her, trying to keep up with her surprisingly quick feet. We ran inside, before following Steve's deep voice into the kitchen where he was placing a few pancakes onto a small plate. Phoebe was nodding, paying rapt attention to whatever Steve was saying.

"I then watched him slowly peel the skin of his face off revealing this, deep red skin." Steve was saying, waving the spatula around as he spoke, "he had no nose, or ears his face was pure bone with red stretched over it all, like a nightmare" he explained.

"He had no nose?" Phoebe echoed disgusted, "like Voldemort?" she asked curiously.

Steve frowned, "is he the guy off that book series about the boy with the lightening scar?" he asked uncertainly, gesturing to his own forehead.

She nodded, "Harry Potter," she told him.

Darcy chose then to intercept, "Pheebs, we have to go now!" she all but screamed.

Phoebe turned her head quickly before nodding, "go get Jane, I'll meet you down there," she said before stuffing the last pancake into her mouth and standing, wiping her hands on a towel.

Natasha followed Darcy as they left the room while Phoebe swallowed her mouthful before grabbing the jacket she had slung over the back of the bar stool she was on. She ripped the jacket over her arms before sending me a quick smile.

"I'll see you tonight," she clarified before starting to walk past me.

I shocked both of us by pulling her into a gentle hug, wrapping my arms around her waist possessively and glaring at Steve over her shoulder, "see you then," I mumbled into her hair before letting her go.

Her smile was now a bit confused but still bright as she waved to Steve, complimented his pancakes and then the door elevator door shut, cutting us off from her.

A loud bang startled me and Steve raised a hand apologetically, "sorry," he muttered, placing another dish in the sink.

I watched him hand wash the dishes, while he stood beside the dishwasher that sat patiently, "Steve why are you doing the dishes?" I asked him, like I was talking to a child.

He spared me a quick look, "it used to be one of my chores," he stated, "I would stand on this small plastic stool and reach up the sink almost swallowing me," he said with a chuckle before he dropped his smile and stared at the dish in his hand with a sad expression, "I suppose it's one memory I wasn't too fond of letting go of,"

I nodded in understanding, "hey, got anymore pancakes?" I asked hopefully.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

"Are we done yet?" I asked, flinching when the hairstylist pulled on my caramel locks.

Darcy sighed and ignored me as her dark hair was curled and bunched on her head, "listen, it'll only be a few more minutes then we're off home to get dressed okay," she said, her voice tight and strained from annoyance.

I sighed, "Be thankful I only started nagging now," I told her, glaring at the stylist in the mirror.

I had to give her credit though, my hair was looking incredible. I had asked for a simple do unlike Darcy who went all out, so she was lightly curling my hair, making it appear more wavy then normal before clipping it up in a bun on my head, a few strands left, framing my face.

I looked over at the others; Natasha's hair was being straightened before pulled into a tight bun on her head, like mine, a couple of strands brushing her temples. Jane's hair was still down but plaited in this crown around head and Pepper's was in a high ponytail, the strawberry blonde hair looking gold in the light. All in all; we looked stunning.

"Are you happy Pheebs?" Jane asked out of nowhere, clutching a small bottle of hair spray in her slender hands.

I looked up, trying to meet her eyes, "uh, yeah, why?" I asked.

"I mean," she took a deep breath, "you know, you always were by yourself and now you're with a whole group of people who—putting it bluntly—are off their rockers," she said, looking up at me before frowning and going back to the hair spray.

I snorted, "Off their rockers is a bit of an understatement," I said shooting Darcy a pointed look.

Jane chuckled, "true," she clarified, "but you get what I mean? Like you're always smiling now, you never did before" she said.

I nodded, "I know," I said, "but did you have to say 'always by yourself', it makes me sound like a loner!" I whined.

"Or a hermit crab," Darcy chimed in.

I glared at her before scoffing and flinching when the stylist picked up a can of hairspray, "oh can you not?" I asked gesturing to the bottle in her hands, "I hate that stuff," I mumbled.

The lady nodded before taking off the black coat that sat on my chest, "all done," she chirped.

"Finally," I yelled, standing up and pacing over to Natasha, watching the last few strand get clipped into place. I was curious about her hair, I had looked in the mirror when it was being straightened and it was obviously a lot longer than meets the eye.

After a few more minutes we were announced perfect and ready for the Gala. I smiled as Darcy paid for the procedure before waltzing outside the studio.

"Home?" I asked.

"No, closets then dresses than Gala," Darcy corrected.

I groaned, "Why? What did I do to you?" I demanded glaring a hole in the back of her head.

Darcy hesitated and looked over at me before opening her mouth than snapping it shut, "uh, I'll get back to you," she said before continuing towards the car.

I shared an exhausted look with Jane before hurrying after her.

* * *

**How was that?**

**-Taila**


	12. All Bets Are Off

**A/N hey guys, I am perfectly content at the moment. Just relaxing in front of the Television with an Ice Age marathon in the background. So far I'm up to number Two... The meltdown! Yes I am a teenager and I still like Ice Age :)**

Xxdreamergirl96xX**- Isn't jealous Clint just adorable! I mean cute as! I love Jealous!Clint so hopefully I will write a lot more of him when we actually get to the Gala :) Thanks **

Booklover1598- **Thank you so much! Your last two reviews (including this one) have made me so happy! I'm really glad you like this story and I promise I won't give up on it!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I stumbled again, my ankle twisting slightly before I righted myself. I ignored Darcy's muffled giggles as I took another step. Oh come on this wasn't that hard, one foot in front of the other. Then repeat.

"Just... put your left foot... no—no your left—Oh I give up!" Jane exclaimed turning and checking her reflection in the mirror.

I glared at her back and straightened my own dress, feeling the ice blue material smooth under my fingers. I took a deep breath before pursing my lips and walking, this time in a straight line.

"Finally!" Darcy yelled from the bed she was on.

She had been watching me struggle with the extremely high heels on the pumps I was wearing for the past fifteen minutes. Throughout that time she hadn't stopped laughing so I must've looked like quite the sight, stumbling around with a frustrated look in my eyes. When I continued walking, I felt the smooth material brush my leg, the slit in the dress showing a flash of creamy thigh with every step I took.

"You know I never thought I'd say this but thank you for holding me down and waxing my legs," I praised, stumbling over to Darcy and wrapping her in my arms.

She chuckled and hugged me back, "no problem," she said back happily before dropping my arms and holding my shoulders firmly, "now can you walk in a straight line for the rest of the evening?" she asked me sternly.

I snorted, "of course," I said, walking around to prove my statement.

When I didn't trip Darcy clapped loudly and cheered, making the others laugh as they deemed themselves ready. I took a deep breath, fighting the butterflies in my stomach when Jane announced we had to go meet the guys. I bit my lip before slowly trailing after the bubbly Darcy who was loudly praising her match making abilities.

"What abilities?" Natasha asked her delicate eyebrow quirking up.

"You know," she chimed, "I got you guys the men of your dreams!"

I shook my head, "no Jane hit hers with a large car, Pepper commanded hers around like a child, Natasha got her own and dared mine to get me. While you, charmed Bruce with your boobs." I said bluntly, ticking each one off on my fingers

Darcy smirked at me triumphantly, "what?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Clint's the man of your dreams huh?" she asked smugly.

I frowned, "notice that you didn't deny that the way you got Bruce to ask you out was by flashing him," I retorted poking out my tongue and storming ahead of her.

I froze once I reached the elevator, turning to face the others with a slightly nervous expression. Natasha chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders before leading me into the elevator beside her. Everybody was nervous though, so I didn't feel too much like an idiot. But each of them showed the outside world their fear in different ways.

Darcy was still ranting slightly, pulling on her dress while her fear shone in her bright eyes. Jane was taking uneven breaths as she smiled to herself nervously. Natasha was constantly smoothing down her dress and pushing the few strands of her hair left out of her eyes. Pepper was perfectly calm and rational, smiling smugly to herself as she blinked lazily.

While I was falling over myself and feeling like I was going to vomit. Which I was really hoping I didn't do in front of Clint. That would be more than a little embarrassing. Oh hey Clint, nice shoes hope you don't mind that they're now drenched in my lunch.

I chuckled to myself as I said the potential conversation in my head. Jane just rubbed my shoulder for comfort, though I feel as though it was more for her than me.

"Scared much?" I muttered when Darcy's ranting turned fast and high pitched.

I shared a small smile with Natasha when Darcy didn't even appear to stop for a breath. And I thought I was the nervous wreck. Apparently not.

"I think you ought to take a breath now," I commented quietly.

Darcy all of a sudden let out a huge breath, startling us all. She smiled sheepishly, "sorry, I'm just..."

"Really nervous?" I finished for her.

She nodded and we all paled slightly when the elevator chimed revealing an empty kitchen. I frowned and left the elevator first, my eyes searching for men in bow ties.

"They're in the lounge I think," Pepper mumbled.

I slowly turned my head so I could through the archway closest to us. After a few beats of silence we could hear talking and laughing and I looked to Pepper.

"Well? Going in?" I asked, taking a large step back. Had to let them know I was not going in first.

Pepper rolled her eyes and smoothed out her dress before she entered the room the boys occupied. Silence fell and I listened to Tony's quiet praising. I shared a grin with the others before Natasha stepped forward. My eyebrows rose at her bravery and I watched her swallow before walking in as well.

The praises continued until Jane stepped forward. I knew she was going to be next, because I sure as hell wasn't and Darcy had kind of... well frozen. Jane of course got a loud booming, "Beautiful!" screamed at her by a certain God but I think it made her happier than ever.

I looked over to Darcy, "go on," I told her.

She shook her head, her eyes wide, "Bruce is in there," she murmured.

"Yes he is, so hurry up I want to get to my Gala on time," Tony said loudly.

I scoffed and turned to tell Darcy I would go first but she was already sweeping past me. She stormed into the room and I realized her courage came from her desire to strike Tony with a comeback.

"And when have you ever been on time?" she asked.

I didn't hear Tony's comeback but I heard Peppers encouraging shout, "Hurry up!" oh yeah really encouraging.

"If I walk to fast I'll face plant," I reminded her.

I heard loud laughter and I crossed my arms, "Oh I don't doubt that Pheebs but seriously! You, butt, here now!" she said

I pouted as Clint said loudly, "Tony I bet you five bucks she falls over," he said good naturedly.

I smiled softly and thanked God for Clint Barton as Tony replied, "you're on,"

I tried my hardest to walk in with dignity but of course, just as I reached the doorway, my foot fell out from under me and I fell. I heard a lot of laughter as I let out a muffled sigh into the carpet.

"What are you doing down there?" Jane asked sarcastically.

I turned my head so I could look up at the room, "I uh, got attacked,"

"Really?" she asked from Thor's arms, "I'm guessing you don't want anyone to know?" she said with a small giggle.

I nodded, "if anyone asks there were fifty of them... and they were uh rattlesnakes," I said.

"Sounds dangerous," Clint commented.

I lifted a hand and gave them a thumbs up, "very, I mean fifty of them!" I exclaimed, still lying on the floor.

I heard him chuckle as two strong arms grabbed my shoulders and started to lift me off the ground before they wrapped around my waist and lifted me the rest of the way. I was met with a beaming Clint.

"Like the dress?" I asked idly, acting as though my fall never happened.

"I've only seen the back so far but I like it yes," he said, the bright smile still tugging his lips.

Tony clapped, "oh congratulations on the moment guys but we have a Gala to be attending," he reminded us.

I pouted, "and one without dancers, loud music and slutty dresses," I said sadly, purposefully pissing him off.

He scowled, "tell me about it," he mumbled before wrapping a protective arm around Pepper and giving her a wide smile, "shall we go?" he asked her with a flourish.

She nodded, a small blush coming onto her cheeks as he led her from the room. I watched them go with a smile before another blushing woman faced us.

"Uh your guys Limo is the one with the driver dressed in blue," Darcy said before looking up at Bruce and leaving with him

The others piled out of the room and I was left with Clint , I turned to him and pulled back slightly. He still had his arm around my waist almost possessively but I brushed it off so I could check him out.

"You look dashing," I complimented. He was wearing a black suit with a bright blue tie, which brought out his eyes and matched my dress perfectly. He looked amazing.

He smiled shyly and picked up my hand before kissing the knuckled lightly, "and you looked absolutely beautiful," he said with another large smile.

I fought the urge to practically swoon and swallowed thickly before replying, "The things you do for a bet," I said.

His smile dropped and he sighed before taking my arm and leading me from the room to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited patiently, a muscle in his jaw twitching. I frowned and lightly touched his arm.

"Clint?" I murmured, "you alright?"

He nodded stiffly before pressing the button again roughly. I tightened my grip on his arm making him face me. I frowned and he sent me a tight smile. I swallowed when I saw how fake he suddenly looked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

The elevator door opened and he practically dragged me before answering, "Keeping up appearances, you know for the _sake of the bet_," he finished bitterly.

My eyes widened when I realized he was angry because I kept referring to this as a bet and not as a date between two people, "what do you get if you win?" I asked him dismissively.

He frowned at me, "nothing," he stated.

I sent him a surprised look, "it's not really a bet then is it," I commented.

His face softened slightly, "huh?" he asked, leaning in closer so he could hear me.

I chuckled but continued, "It's only a bet when something's at sake," I told him, "so technically this isn't a bet and you and I are just going out on a date," I said before gaping when I realized what I said.

He smirked at my blush and embarrassed expression, "a date huh?" he asked.

I blinked and turned away from his beautiful eyes, "uh, that's what I said," I said weakly.

His smirk turned into a smile as he answered me, "I like the sound of that a whole lot better than bet," he informed me kissing my hair just as the door opened.

I felt heat pool in my stomach from the simple gesture as he led me into the garage where one Limo sat patiently. He walked over to it and the driver's door opened, a man stepping out hands ready to open the passenger door. Clint waved a hand before sending me a warm smile.

"I got it," he said, opening the door and helping me in politely.

I slid into the car, the dark leather inviting and private as a screen between us and the driver was in place. Clint slid in next to me and he shut the door, leaving us in our own little world.

I felt the car start just as I relaxed against my seat, Clint watching my movements the entire time. I caught him staring and felt blood rush to my cheeks. Again.

"What?" I asked him, bringing up a hand to cover my flaming cheeks.

He shifted, almost uncomfortably, "uh you look really pretty," he stammered before searching the car.

I frowned at his frantic searching even as the blush continued burning from his compliment, "Clint? What are you looking for?" I asked, placing one hand on his broad shoulder.

I felt his muscle ripple under my fingers as he bent down and looked under his seat, "ah," he said, before pulling out a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a bright blue bow.

I bit my lip as he passed me the small gift, "Clint..." I mumbled, giving him a shy smile.

Oh my God Phoebe, look at you, reduced to a blubbering idiot because of one boy! One amazing, hot, incredible boy who could make me laugh even when I was trying to hate him.

"Open it," he told me, watching me cradle the gift in my clean hands.

I nodded and neatly unwrapped the gift, a small white jewellery box left in my hands. I took a deep breath before opening it and letting my jaw hit the ground. I was staring a silver choker with small tear drop gems encased in a lace pattern. So in short, a damn gorgeous necklace.

I looked up at Clint and smiled, "they're, uh, damn... aquamarine!" he practically shouted when he remembered.

I smiled and passed it to him before turning around, "put it on for me?" I asked.

He must've nodded because I felt the cold metal sit in the hollow of my neck as warm hands touched the back of my neck, doing it together. When he was finished the warmth vanished and I turned a large smile on my face.

Was I ever going to stop smiling around this man?

"Thank you," I said honestly before leaning in and kissing the corner of his lips.

His eyes widened but he smiled anyway, "you're welcome," he said, "I wanted to get you something nice for our _date_," he said, almost mocking the word.

I smiled and had to refrain myself from saying bet, "it was the perfect start for our _date_,"

His smiled soften, "good." He muttered, turning to lean back against his seat, his head still turned towards me. I mimicked his actions, making sure my dress wasn't crinkled.

I was liking tonight already.

* * *

**Remember he got Darcy to buy her a little gift! I thought this was a cute scene and I have no regrets!**


End file.
